YoHo, A Pirate's Life For Me
by El Cadejos
Summary: Julia y Raul eran felices juntos hasta que el pelirrojo es raptado por piratas durante una emboscada. Ahora depende de Julia, años despues, ir en su busqueda. TERMINADO
1. Vida de Piratas

**Beyblade en sus tres temporadas le pertenece a Takao Aoki y a la TV Tokyo. Hago esto porque no tengo nada mejor en qué invertir mi tiempo y además, me divierto.**

**A todos los personajes de G Revolution añádanle dos año (a menos que se especifique otra cosa), a los de V Force tres, y a los de la primera temporada… 56! No mentira, ya saben, cuatro. Los únicos que no son afectados por mi extraño torbellino del tiempo son Raúl y Julia, que mantendrán sus 15 años hasta que se diga lo contrario.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Yoho, A Pirate's Life for Me**

_Capitulo 1: Vida de Piratas_

"_Vaya sol el que hace hoy. Es curioso que después de tantos días de tormenta, el cielo se despeje tan fácilmente_…" pensaba el joven pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Fregar el piso de la proa no era un trabajo fácil y menos cuando se hacía solo. Debido a esto, tendía a distraerse con cualquier cosa y dejar su trabajo a medias. "Suerte" para él, lo estaban supervisando.

-¡Arr, no te distraigas, niño! Cuando termines, más te vale que pueda ver mi reflejo en el suelo o tendrás que hacerlo todo, ¡_de nuevo_!- regañó otro pelirrojo de mayor edad y menos paciencia. Uno de sus ojos azulados estaba cubierto por un parche y dos imponentes mechones escapaban triunfales del sombrero negro sobre el resto del cabello. Este era de tres picos y con una temida calavera en el centro. Vestía lo que parecía un uniforme impecablemente blanco con detalles dorados y negros. En su cintura portaba una espada grande y curva, acompañada de una oxidada pistola. El joven se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a alguien más en su puesto. -¡Mystel! ¡Asegúrate que este mocoso no se distraiga de nuevo!-

-¡Sí, Señor!- respondió un alegre rubio que cayó desde el puesto de vigía y se sentó en el barandal del lugar. Vestía una alegre camisa a rayas blancas y azules, un pañuelo rojo en su cuello y pantalones marrón algo bombachos. –Mejor haces lo que te dice el capitán Tala, Raúl, o las verás "atiburonadas" más tarde-

-Tenéis razón- contestó el otro con su marcado acento español y regresando a su labor. Lo hacía con esmero y cuidado porque sabía que si lo hacía bien, le sería reconocido más tarde. Se alegró con ese pensamiento y fregó hasta que sintió que era medio día. Mystel realmente lo supervisó la primera media hora pero las siguientes dos horas y media simplemente se durmió contra el barandal. Una voz mandona y levemente aguda fue la que distrajo a ambos. -¡A comer, perros de agua dulce!-

Los dos jóvenes dieron sus labores por terminadas y bajaron al comedor. Ahí había una gran y alargada mesa donde muchos otros jóvenes ya estaban sentados y discutían en voz alta con cualquiera que les cortara el paso.

-¡Quítate de mi camino, Kudneztov!- gritaba una joven de cabello negro y un pésimo temperamento. Era considerablemente más baja que el aludido pero su tono le daba un aspecto bastante feroz.

-No me grites, Queen, a menos que quieras que tire tu reinado por la borda- le respondió el joven alto, de cabello platinado y preciosas orbes esmeralda.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hermana, Bryan Kudneztov! La pagarás caro con tu sangre- exclamó un joven a espaldas de la llamada Queen, su mirada carmesí brillando con odio.

-Atrévete, King "Carnero Celeste"- contestó Bryan con amenaza.

Probablemente hubieran comenzado una pelea si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento dos personas más entraron al comedor. Uno era pelirrojo y vestía un muy formal uniforme blanco con hombreras azules; una sonrisa amigable adornaba su rostro y un perico verde brillante se había posado en su hombro derecho. El individuo seguía tranquilamente a una joven cuatro o cinco años mayor que él, de larga cabellera verde brillante y cuestionables ojos violeta. Una pañoleta negra mantenía su cabello en su lugar y resaltaba aun más el color del mismo. Vestía una blusa azul profundo que le quedaba relativamente holgada; las mangas estaban deshilachadas en la parte donde se unían con el resto de la camisa. Sus pantalones negros le llegaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y no portaba calzado en ese momento. Al observar su rostro se notaba una curiosa figura negra en forma de rayo que le cruzaba verticalmente el ojo izquierdo. -¿Podrían callarse de una buena vez?- pidió ella con algo de fastidio, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa al lado de Tala. –El Teniente Brooklyn y yo hemos tenido una mañana muy agotadora y ahora agradeceríamos calma-

Raúl y Mystel intentaron pasar desapercibidos, evitando sonreír al ver que King y Brayn fueran regañados por la recién llegada. El otro joven pelirrojo asintió a espaldas de ella, inmutable a las miradas de desprecio que los demás piratas le dedicaban. –Vamos a comer, Capitana- dijo, invitando al resto de sus compañeros a sentarse. El conocido como King intentó tomar el asiento al lado de la peliverde pero ella cortésmente se lo impidió. –Tendrás que disculparme, Carnero Celeste, pero hoy tendrás que ceder tu campo-

-¡Pero…!- intentó reclamar pero se resignó en silencio a tomar el lugar al lado de su asiento habitual. -¿Quién se sentará ahí, entonces?-

-Raúl, por supuesto- respondió ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El español abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla y no se movió de donde estaba. –No te hagas el sordo, Pegaso Llameante, y ven a acompañarme-

Mystel tuvo que empujar al pobre pelirrojo hasta el lugar y sentarlo, dado que las extremidades de Raúl no querían responder a las órdenes de la capitana. Tala arrugó el rostro ante la decisión de la joven. –Kairyu, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Cómo vas a dejar que _él_ se siente tan cerca de mí? Soy Capitán de este barco y no lo aceptaré-

-Ya cállate, Lobo Blanco. Te recuerdo que este barco me lo heredó mi padre a mí, y tú sólo estás aquí por heredar la sangre fría del tuyo- le contestó ella, ignorando el ligero gruñido que ahora Tala producía con su garganta.

Raúl tragó con dificultad pero se armó del suficiente valor para hablarle a su superior. –No entiendo porqué usted me quiere a vuestro lado, capitana… después de todo tan sólo soy…-

-¡El cumpleañero del día!- interrumpió ella con cierta alegría en sus palabras. Le desordenó el cabello amigablemente mientras pasaba su otro brazo por sobre sus hombros y lo acercaba a ella. -¿Creíste que no recordaría que hoy cumples 15 años?-

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna y un silencio de sorpresa invadió el lugar. El español se sonrojó notablemente al ser el centro de atención pero Kairyu pareció no notarlo. La joven se volteó hacia Brooklyn, quien seguía justo detrás de ella, y le dio una orden en voz baja. El joven desapareció unos instantes para luego emerger con un humilde croissant cubierto con miel y una cereza en la parte superior. La peliverde se rascó la nuca. –Hubiéramos robado algo mucho más extravagante sino fuera porque nos descubrieron antes de tiempo… pero hey, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿cierto?- aclaró, ofreciéndole el improvisado postre.

Raúl no sabía qué decir, qué hacer y mucho menos qué pensar. Los demás piratas presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante la declaración de su capitana, dado que siempre parecía prestarle sólo la atención necesaria al resto de la tripulación. King lo sabía, a la perfección a decir verdad. Él estaba muy al tanto de que la peliverde tenía un inmenso cambio de personalidad en cuanto Raúl aparecía. Entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesto. Su hermana Queen se limitó a hacerle entender que no reclamara nada más, mucho menos con gestos. Finalmente el pelirrojo tomó el postre y miró a Kairyu a los ojos con sus cristalinas esmeraldas. –O-os agradezco, cap-pitana- dijo con un hilo de voz apenas y tartamudeando. La aludida casi estalló de la felicidad cuando vio la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del español al probar el delicioso regalo.

-¿Ya terminaste con este espectáculo?- gruñó Tala con desagrado, mirándola fijamente. Como Kairyu le asintió de muy buena gana, se dispuso a ordenar su comida. –Brooklyn, que manden la comida de una buena vez a menos que quieras empeorar mi humor-

-Enseguida- respondió el aludido con despreocupación, como si no notara que su vida podría estar en riesgo en ese momento. Poco tiempo pasó para que humeantes platos emergieran de la cocina para toda la tripulación.

Todos comieron con tranquilidad y hasta con alegría; la cerveza y la necesidad de alimentación hacían maravillas con una manada de piratas hambrientos y enardecidos. Una vez terminada la ceremonia del almuerzo, todos salieron del comedor para terminar con los deberes que habían dejado pendientes. Raúl intentó excusarse pero la capitana no parecía del todo alegre de verlo irse. –Momento, momento. ¿Cuál es la prisa, mi amigo?-

-Es que… no quiero que pierda vuestro tiempo conmigo- dijo él, cabizbajo. La otra pareció ofenderse. -¿_Perder_ mi tiempo? ¿Contigo? Oh vamos Raúl, ya tienes quince años, ten un poco mas de autoestima, ¿quieres?-

El pelirrojo le sonrió apenado; por razones que no alcanzaba a entender todavía, Kairyu lo tenía en muy alta estima. La capitana se levantó de su lugar de un salto y lo invitó a seguirle. Ninguno se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en la cubierta. Muchos, por no decir todos, de los tripulantes habían zarpado en los botes auxiliares a la isla donde habían encallado. Normalmente se le conocía como la isla de Sicilia. Fuente de bebida, alimento, compras y entretenimiento, estar cerca de Sicilia era una bendición para cualquier marinero.

Ambos se sentaron en la cubierta para observar la imponente isla, un semi-incómodo (para Raúl) silencio se adueño de la situación. El español miró de reojo a la peliverde, recordando la primera vez que la vio.

**-fLaSh BaCk-**

El día era demasiado soleado para ser verdad y dos alegres niños lo celebraban jugando inocentemente en un río. El cabello de uno era carmesí como el fuego mientras que el de la otra era naranja, semejando el atardecer. Sin embargo, ambos compartían un hermoso verde cristalino en sus ojos y casi todo el resto de sus facciones. Jugaban a sumergirse y salpicarse con el agua mientras reían y aclamaban felizmente en el tranquilo bosque que los rodeaba. Ambos, aunque estuvieran desnudos, portaban un fino collar con unos caballos como dijes. El niño, más cohibido que su gemela pero más propenso al juego, yacía sumergido hasta el pecho en la suave corriente. –Vamos, Julia. Ven a nadar conmigo-

La niña no parecía muy convencida de entrar por completo al agua y mostraba algo de preocupación. –Pero… ¿y si pasa de nuevo, Raúl? No me gustaría que esos rayos hicieran daño otra vez-

-No pasará de nuevo- aseguró Raúl al tomar la mano de su hermana y jalarla. La sorpresa se apoderó de la pobre Julia, quien cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Unas electro-ondas rodearon su cuerpo y, gracias al agua, lograron aturdir a su hermano. La niña abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado provenir de la garganta de Raúl. -¿Estás bien! Lo lamento. ¡Os dije que sucedería de nuevo!- reprochó ella, intentando no dejar escapar lágrimas.

-No os preocupéis, no me pasó nada- le respondió su gemelo, sacudiendo su cabeza para librarse del zumbido en sus oídos que no le dejaba en paz. Julia salió reprochante del agua, tomó una toalla y se dispuso a secarse. Cuando lo hizo se sentó en una roca cercana. Su hermano le imitó poco tiempo después pero no se sentó. -¿Por qué insistes en enojarte el día de tu cumpleaños?-

-No estoy enojada- aseguró ella sin verlo a los ojos. De mucho no le servía, los gemelos siempre estarían unidos por un lazo psíquico incomprensible para la ciencia. Raúl comprendía a la perfección del problema. Julia tenía miedo. –Es sólo que…-

-¿Os asusta saber que no todos pueden lanzar descargas?- terminó él casi inconcientemente.

Julia entrecerró sus ojos. –Sabéis lo que los niños vecinos dicen sobre nosotros. Aseguran que somos fenómenos, extraños, anormales-

-Sí, lo sé muy bien- respondió el pelirrojo en voz baja. –Pero no debemos hacerles caso. Nuestro padre ya nos ha dicho varas veces que lo que tenemos es un don. Fuimos bendecidos por criaturas mágicas-

-Maldecidos, tal vez- le dijo ella, viendo como Raúl abría la palma de su mano y de ella brotaba humo, como si una diminuta fogata se localizara en ella. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que el niño se sentara al lado de su hermana y apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de ella. –No lo sé, pero si tú estás conmigo no me molestará jamás- le confió con una sonrisa, luego empujándola infantilmente para que se corriera. Julia no quiso ceder y comenzó a empujar también, sonriendo con tranquilidad. –Contigo siempre, hermanito-

Jugando como los niños que eran, ignoraban que una amenaza con piel de madera se acercaba lentamente hacia la costa de Barcelona, su hogar. En la proa dos jóvenes observaban el puerto con seriedad. El pelirrojo no desvió su mirada pero dirigió su voz hacia su acompañante. -¿Algún cambio en particular que quieras hacer al esquema regular?-

-Hoy escogeré a mi propio grupo, espero que no te moleste- le respondió una joven de cabello verde.

-En lo absoluto, con tal de que no te lleves a más de un _oceánico_- le dijo Tala, cruzándose de brazos. Kairyu asintió. –Para nada. King, Queen y Brooklyn serán suficientes. Además… ¿se te sigue olvidando que yo domino el agua por mí misma?-

-A decir verdad, sí… Lo pensé detenidamente y decidí dejar a Zeo y Sergei cuidando el barco y dispararan los cañones-

-Mi _Fragmento de Plata_ estará a salvo en sus manos- concordó Kairyu al asentir. Tala arrugó el rostro ante el comentario. – ¿_Tú_? Este barco es tanto mío como tuyo-

Ella negó. –Le pertenecía a mi padre y él me lo heredó. Tu padre, en efecto, fue socio del mío pero jamás dueño del navío- volteó para silbar fuertemente. El cuestión de segundos la tripulación a bordo apareció sin chistar.

Tala se dio media vuelta y los encaró a todos de mala gana. Dio instrucciones y comandó que las cumplieran con precisión. –Emily, Mystel y Bryan vendrán conmigo. Mariam y Kane, ustedes se asegurarán de que retener a la policía. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Nadie le respondió, como era de esperar. Kairyu tomó parte en la conversación para agregar sus comentarios. –Ya saben, todo lo de valor viene a parar al barco. También consigan toda la comida que encuentren. A parte de eso, pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana-

Los piratas sonrieron ante esa orden. Todos eran bastante jóvenes, sin pasar siquiera los catorce años, pero sus habilidades en el hurto y el robo eran ya excepcionales. Ambos capitanes indicaron que subieran a los botes auxiliares para comenzar la emboscada al inconciente puerto.

Todo parecía tan fácil que no tenía gracia, según pensaba Tala. Los civiles eran terriblemente cobardes y simplemente entregaban todo sin ser cuestionados siquiera. Ya tenían bastante botín y con costo habían recorrido un vecindario. El rugido de las balas de cañón era superado sólo por su grito al estallar. El caos y el pánico ya poseían a los habitantes, indefensos ante las armas de fuego y las mugrosas espadas que los piratas poseían. Kane y Mariam, tal y como se les había ordenado, habían bloqueado todas las salidas del edificio de la policía, evitando así que interrumpieran la diversión. Además, entraban y salían por las ventanas, atacando y lastimando gravemente a cualquier policía que quisiera pasarse de listo.

-¡_Sacre bleu_!- exclamó un joven muy bien vestido al ver como los dos piratas irrumpían en su estancia. -¿Cómo han podido estos mugrientos llegar hasta aquí!-

-_Mama mia_!- exclamó un rubio a su lado, buscando desesperadamente en su escritorio algo que le ayudara contra los invasores. –_Dov'é la mia arma_!-

-¡Hagan silencio ustedes dos!- ordenó Mariam con poca paciencia, apuntándolos con su pistola. –Si tienen algo de valor, será mejor que lo entreguen-

-Créanme, no querrán saber que pasará si no lo hacen- agregó Kane con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica.

-Creo que no sabes quiénes somos. Yo soy Oliver Beaxbautons y no dejaré que unos malandrines como usted..- pero no pudo terminar su frase porque la peliazul disparó una vez y dio justo a sus pies. -No nos importa quién eres, pero sí lo que eso puede hacer económicamente por ti-

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No planeas sentirte ofendido por nuestra presencia? Con esa cara de idiota me imagino que también eres de una familia noble…- comentó Kane al acercarse y tocarle la barbilla con su espada al rubio.

-Giancarlo Tornatore, pero… ¿ofendido? No, no, no. Más bien impresionado con sus maravillosas habilidades con el..-

Una puerta cercana se abrió de golpe para revelar a dos mal encarados policías más, pero estos no temblaban de miedo ante los piratas. Más bien parecían bastante fastidiados con su presencia.

-¡Jefe! ¡Johnny! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayan venido a rescatarnos!- exclamó Giancarlo con demasiada alegría. Kane lo golpeó con el mango de su espada para que callara.

-¿No te da vergüenza adular al enemigo sólo porque no sabes defenderte?- reclamó Johnny, apuntando con una vieja escopeta.

-Ladrones, yo soy Ralph Jurgen. Soy el policía de máxima autoridad en este puerto y exijo su rendición inmediata- ordenó un joven de cabellos morados con un dedo acusador.

Ambos piratas parpadearon un par de segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Un policía intentaba persuadirlos _a ellos_ de que se rindieran? Esta sería digna de contarla durante la cena.

-No nos hagas reír, estúpido. Se nos ha enseñado, como piratas que somos, a no temerle al enemigo- indicó Kane con orgullo, haciendo un movimiento rápido y posesionándose de la escopeta que Johnny traía. Mariam se acercó un poco a la ventana, sin bajar la guardia antes los cuatro policías. Observó con satisfacción como gran parte del lugar se hallaba en llamas o destruido y varios barcos iban de la costa hacia el Fragmento de Plata.

Raúl y Julia no eran ajenos a todo el ajetreo que se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad. Apenas escucharon el primer cañonazo, se vistieron y corrieron rápidamente por el bosque hasta llegar a las afueras de Barcelona. Se alarmaron al ver tanta destrucción y el temido barco pirata vigilando desde la costa. Estaba pintado de negro y gris, con una bandera tan negra como el mal en el asta. En ella se exhibía un peculiar logo; una calavera era resguardada por un lobo y un dragón marino en blancos fantasmagóricos.

Se apresuraron para regresar a su vecindario, encontrándose con uno que otro habitante corriendo despavorido gritando "¡Piratas!" a todo pulmón. Los gemelos se preocuparon al no ver a sus padres por ningún lado, ni siquiera dentro de la casa pero se conformaron con la idea de que seguro habían ido al bosque por ellos. Estaban a punto de devolverse por donde vinieron cuando los vieron. Dos jóvenes muy bien armados caminaban en medio de risas con grandes sacos al hombro, llenos de valiosas joyas y demás objetos. Los españoles no pudieron reprimir un gemido de miedo ante esa visión, por lo que el par de piratas volteó hacia ellos. Una joven de cabello negro y corto dejó su saco en el suelo y se acercó.

-¿Pero qué diablos hacen unos niños en medio de la calle mientras los temibles piratas andan haciendo de las suyas?- preguntó Queen hipotéticamente, sonriendo con malicia.

-Pobrecitos, deben estar muy asustados…- complemento su hermano con el mismo tono de maldad, sacando su espada y apuntándola hacia los gemelos.

Los hermanos decidieron no arriesgarse y corrieron lo más rápido que sus jóvenes piernas le permitieron. Mientras se alejaban escuchaban las crueles carcajadas de ambos piratas al verlos huir cobardemente. Sin realmente pensarlo, Julia dobló hacia la derecha y Raúl hacia la izquierda. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y deseó con toda su alma encontrar a sus padres lo más pronto posible, por lo que no vio que alguien estaba justo frente a él. Chocó inevitablemente y cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Abrió sus ojos para ver a dos jóvenes, una relativamente mayor que el otro, observarle con curiosidad.

El español los reconoció inmediatamente con sólo ver sus vestimentas. La joven se inclinó un poco y lo tomó por la muñeca. Raúl dejó escapar un grito, incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Su cuerpo estalló en llamas y estas rodearon a la joven, que curiosamente no lo soltó.

-Hey, ¡HEY!- le gritó, con la esperanza de que el niño abriera los ojos. Después de unos segundos lo logró. –Calma, calma, mi pequeño amigo. Sólo quería ayudarte a levantarte… no tenías que usar la fuerza de una criatura mágica en mi contra…-

Raúl se paralizó ante estas palabras. Esta persona sabía exactamente lo que acababa de hacer. –¿Cómo sabéis eso!-

-Es obvio cuando también se posee una…- le respondió sin darle importancia. Partes de su ropa seguían ardiendo pero ella tan sólo cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Inexplicablemente agua brotó de sus manos y con ella apagó el fuego que le amenazaba. El pelirrojo le miró asombrado. -¡Tú…tú… acabas… acabas de..!- comenzó pero no pudo terminar su frase.

-Sí- respondió ella con una sonrisa. –Veo que nunca habías conocido a alguien más como tú, ¿o me equivoco, mi pequeño pirómano?-

El niño no le respondió, sólo se quedó ahí. El otro joven presente miró un momento sobre su hombro para luego hablar. –Capitana Kairyu, creo que debemos regresar. Siento que la policía ha logrado eliminar las barricadas de Kane y Mariam-

-Muy bien. Brooklyn, envía mensaje con tu perico a los demás. Retirada inmediata, sin importar qué estén haciendo-

El joven pelirrojo asintió y le murmuro algo a su ave mascota. Ésta asintió antes de alzar vuelo y perderse entre el mar de tejas. Kairyu volteó una vez más hacia el niño. –Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Ra-raúl- tartamudeó éste con un hilo de voz. Parecía sinceramente aterrado.

-Bien Raúl, ¿te gustaría ser un pirata como yo?-

El niño no le respondió.

-Sí aceptas, te enseñaré a usar ese don tuyo sobre el fuego- agregó con una sonrisa dulce y poco característica del pirata prototipo. Para sorpresa general, el pequeño pelirrojo asintió lentamente. –Entonces, vámonos-

Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó la retirada que ella misma había ordenado. Brooklyn los seguía con las manos tras la espalda y sonriendo amigablemente al niño que lo observaba con interés.

–Tú le hablaste al pájaro-

-Claro que lo hice- le respondió él sin cambiar de expresión. –Es parte de mis dones-

-Mi barco está lleno de gente como tú, Raúl. Ahí no te sentirás fuera de lugar…- comenzó la peliverde antes de escuchar pasos acercarse. Volteó para ver a un par de policías apuntar sus escopetas hacia ellos. Kairyu soltó la mano de Raúl y lo empujó cerca de Brooklyn. –Llévatelo de aquí. Nos veremos en el Fragmento-

Su acompañante asintió y acató la orden. Una pequeña niña pareció detrás de los policías con evidente enojo en su rostro. –¡Haga algo, señor policía! ¡Ese pirata se lleva a mi hermano!-

Julia corrió con intenciones de seguir a Brooklyn pero Kairyu la detuvo al poner su espada en medio del camino. –No puedes-

-¡Dejadme pasar!- gritó ella, elevando su enojo y logrando que severas descargas de electricidad provenientes de su cuerpo afectaran a la joven pirata. Aturdida sobre una rodilla, la peliverde miró fijamente a la niña que había conseguido atacarla de lleno. En su cerebro se grabaron esas facciones tan iguales a las del niño que acababa de conocer. Con Julia paso lo mismo. Se aseguró de marcar con fuego esa particular marca en forma de rayo en su memoria. Tampoco se olvidaría del brillante cabello verde ni de las cristalinas amatistas que la observaban con cuidado.

Un disparo de los policías fue suficiente para hacer que Kairyu reaccionara y se pusiera de pie. Saltó hacia atrás con una voltereta y se alejó a gran velocidad. -¡Hasta mi próxima visita, pueblo de Barcelona!- exclamó al perderse en el laberinto de calles y avenidas. Los intentos de encontrarla fueron inútiles; ella ya se encontraba en la playa, buscando algún bote en cual viajar. Para su mala fortuna, no había objeto que cumpliera sus propósitos así que simplemente tomó un pedazo de madera que encontró y se dispuso a navegar sobre él. No se había alejado suficiente de la costa cuando escuchó a todo un escuadrón policiaco arribar al lugar.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Qué no escape!- ordenó rápidamente el jefe de cabellos morados. – ¡Fuego a discreción! ¡La quiero muerta!-

Mala suerte para todos ellos, no sabían exactamente con qué estaban tratando. Kairyu volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa y les guiñó un ojo. Luego, como si de magia se tratase, elevó su mano justo cuando el mar comenzaba a picarse. Cada ola que estallaba violentamente en la playa salpicaba y tumbaba a los hombres que en ella estaban.

La capitana nadó lo suficiente como para quedar a medio camino y con su mirada navegó la proa del barco. Encontró a quien buscaba después de unos momentos. -¡Lobo Blanco! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!-

Tala, desde la cubierta alzó una mano en su dirección y un curiosamente recto camino hielo se formó sobre el agresivo oleaje hasta donde la joven estaba. Se libró del pedazo de madera y corrió velozmente sobre el agua congelada hasta que pudo agarrar una cuerda del barco. Algunos tripulantes la ayudaron a subir mientras comenzaban la huida. Kairyu se sentó sobre la cubierta, completamente agotada. A su lado apareció de la nada un niño pelirrojo quien la mirada con escondida preocupación.

-Ah, veo que llegaste sano y salvo aquí- le dijo ella al recuperar el aliento. –Me alegra, me alegra…-

**-FiN DeL fLaSh BaCk-**

Había sido uno de los días más agitados de su vida, recordó con cierta diversión. Raúl le sonrió a las olas de plata y azul que chocaban contra la parte baja del navío pirata donde estaba. Una conocida nostalgia le invadió. La única razón que le hacía lamentar haber aceptado esa vida de piratas había sido tener que dejar a su hermana Julia. Se llevó la mano al pecho para encontrar un dije en forma de caballo colgando de un collar. Lo estrujó fuertemente. Había prometido secretamente regresar cuando pudiere para verla y tal vez llevársela consigo. Sabía que la capitana no se opondría. Rara vez se negaba a alguna petición que específicamente Raúl le hiciera. La peliverde volteó hacia él y lo notó muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Dime, ¿qué te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces. -Ver a mi hermana de nuevo-

-Ese es un deseo difícil de cumplir para un pirata…- comentó ella, más para misma que para Raúl. –Pero tal vez se te cumpla, Pegaso Llameante-

Kairyu le sonrió cariñosamente antes de ponerse de pie y desearle unas buenas noches. Raúl se quedó ahí un poco más, viendo como lenta pero forzosamente el sol caía vencido en el horizonte y daba paso a su hermana la luna. Hermanos… Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cubierta para ver el cielo y comenzar a soñar. Su hermana estaba con él y eran tan felices como antes. "_Contigo siempre_…" murmuró antes de quedarse dormido, mecido por los suaves vaivenes de las olas.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Este es el comienzo de lo que, espero, sea una gran aventura que quieran seguir leyendo. Si de verdad les agrado, por favor no duden en dejar un lindo review n.n y si no les gusto, pues que mala suerte para mí.**


	2. Procurando venganza

**YoHo, a Pirate´s Life For Me**

_Capitulo 2: Procurando venganza_

"_Es el colmo, después de tantos días de tormentas ahora no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo_…" pensaba Julia al ver por la ventana del tren Tarragona-Barcelona. Miró su reloj para comprobar lo que se temía. Ya era medio día. Se tomó la molestia de acostarse sobre el sillón en que estaba sentada sin intenciones de dormir. Había algo rondando su mente desde hacía ya más de… ¿seis años?

Lo recordaba perfectamente… o mejor dicho _la_ recordaba perfectamente. Aquella maldita pirata que se había llevado a su hermano hacía ya tanto tiempo. De seguro el pobre había sido, desde entonces, un peón más en su mugroso navío, comiendo de migajas y bebiendo agua salada. Vistiendo andrajos y descalza sobre la de seguro insalubre cubierta. Entrecerró los ojos al recordar sus facciones. Cabello verde y ojos morados, más la peculiar marca en forma de rayo en uno de sus ojos. Inconfundible sin duda.

Se enderezó una vez más en su asiento para darse cuenta de que el puerto de Barcelona estaba cerca. Se había mudado fuera de ahí un par de días después de que los piratas del _Fragmento de Plata_ atacaran. Sus padres consideraron el puerto demasiado inseguro y se establecieron en Tarragona, otro lugar costero. Este, sin duda, tenía menos fama que Barcelona por lo que nunca, en sus seis años de estadía, vio algún navío pirata acercarse. En parte esto le alegraba dada su anterior experiencia pero a veces no podía evitar desear que apareciera de nuevo el _Fragmento_ para poder vengarse de ellos.

Nunca les perdonaría el crimen que habían cometido en su contra. Raptar a su propia sangre merecía una ejecución dolorosa e interminable. Esa era la razón por la que regresaba a Barcelona. Buscaría a alguien en el puerto que le ayudara a localizar el barco y luego tomaría cartas en el asunto. Sus padres no se lo hubieran permitido si supieran sus verdaderas intenciones. La dejaron ir sólo porque ella les aseguró que iría a conseguir trabajo.

El enorme tren de vapor se detuvo y ella tomó su equipaje. La elegante joven se paseó por el andén un par de minutos mientras encontraba la salida. Una vez en la calle, se dirigió magistralmente hacia el edificio de la policía. En aquella época, los malandrines marineros lograron bloquear todas las puertas y demás vías de salida. Ahora era una estructura un tanto más moderna con barrotes en las ventanas para prevenir ataques sorpresa. Caminó por un pasillo pintado como el vino tinto hasta que se topó con un escritorio. En él estaba un perezoso rubio intentando no dormirse mientras "revisaba" un informe.

-Disculpad- demandó ella con voz autoritaria, asegurándose de recibir atención.

-Ah… ¿Eh?- balbuceó el otro con pereza, restregándose los ojos e irguiéndose completamente. Sus inocentes azules se posaron en la bien formada jovencita frente a él. –Oh, _ciao bella ragazza_. ¿En qué puede este miembro de la autoridad atenderle?-

Todo lo dijo con un encanto envidiable y de seguro coqueto, si no fuera porque Julia no tenía interés alguno en sus intenciones. -Me gustaría ayuda por vuestra parte para algo-

-¿Algo? ¿_Cos´é questo_ "algo"?-

-Quiero que me ayudéis a localizar un barco pirata-

-¿Un barco pirata!- repitió Giancarlo al borde de la risa. Tenía que estar bromeado. Una furtiva mirada de la española le indicó que mejor retenía el impulso de burlarse. –_Mi dispiace, ragazza_, pero, ¿de verdad piensa que lo vamos a hacer algo tan insulso?-

-¿Perdón?- dijo ella, cerrando su puño fuertemente y conteniendo las ganas de darle una bofetada. -¿Insulso habéis dicho!-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- interrumpió un alto joven de cabellos morados. Su uniforme indicaba claramente que era la máxima autoridad en el lugar así que Julia simplemente ignoró a Giancarlo y se dirigió al recién llegado. -Deseo colaboración vuestra, dado que este indecente no parece saber como tratar asuntos de importancia-

-Pase a mi oficina, señorita- invitó Ralph de manera cordial, observando de reojo al italiano de muy mala gana. Entrecerró sus ojos antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Dígame, ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó al sentarse en su escritorio de roble negro y barnizado. Entrelazó sus manos frente a su rostro, expectante. Julia repitió su petición con mucha paciencia y llenando espacios con detalles que consideró necesarios. Al terminar, observó el rostro de ese alemán con ansia, esperando una respuesta.

Ralph no cambió su expresión en ningún momento, ni siquiera mientras escuchaba lo que Giancarlo había considerado disparates. –Lo lamento, Srta. Fernández, pero la Policía no puede ocuparse de ese tipo de situaciones. Invertiríamos innecesariamente nuestro tiempo y a la larga dinero en asuntos que no beneficiarán al público en general. Además, algo me dice que probablemente su hermano falleció hace ya demasiado tiempo. Tendrá que disculparnos- le dijo con cada gota de formalismo que podía demostrar. Julia se puso de pie inmediatamente. No pronunció palabra alguna mientras salía por la puerta de la oficina y cerrándola con innecesaria brusquedad.

Mientras caminaba furiosamente hacia la salida, murmuraba comentarios ofensivos ante la fuerza policíaca y sus políticas sobre el bien general. ¿Qué acaso no comprendían lo grave de la situación? Por supuesto que no. Era virtualmente imposible que entendieran el sentimiento que ella tenía cuando pensaba en Raúl. Cada vez que veía aquel rostro en su mente, un calor interior brotaba en su pecho. De alguna manera u otra, sabía que eso indicaba la sobrevivencia de su gemelo.

Por costumbre más que nada, bajó hasta un muelle que visitaba cuando era niña y ahí se sentó a ver la superficie de espejo que el mar poseía. Se imaginó a su misma con el cabello de un rojo llameante en el frente y castaño corto atrás. Era como indagar en una vieja herida con palos y piedras pero se sentía, de alguna manera, reconfortante. –Estúpidos policías, ojalá se pudran todos en el infierno…- deseaba en voz alta, empujado una roca hacia el agua. Apoyó pesadamente la barbilla en sus manos y suspiró derrotada. –Ahora nunca podré encontrarte, hermanito… _Contigo…siempre_…- Ante la última frase reprimió un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con huir por sus mejillas.

Escuchó un trote lento y metálico acercarse, por lo que levantó la mirada. Un joven guiaba su caballo cerca del muelle. Su cabello era de un verde olivo muy atractivo y brillante. Sus ojos, morados como _bugambilias_ a punto de marchitarse, se posaron sobre la triste joven. Amarró el animal que le acompañaba a un poste cercano y se acercó a Julia con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

-Disculpe señorita pero no debería desearle un mal tan horrible a la Guardia de Seguridad barcelonesa. No justificaré que son la mejor en España pero le aseguro que se esfuerzan…- la joven bufó ante el comentario. –Sin embargo, la veo algo triste, ¿le ocurre algo?-

-Primero decidme quién sois- demandó ella, arqueando una ceja. –De seguro parte de las Milicias Armadas, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Ah, me sorprende su astucia, señorita. Ha dado en lo cierto, ejerzo como profesión la capitanía de las Fuerzas Ecuestres en Barcelona-

-Típico, todos son igual de pomposos- dijo ella en voz baja. -¿Y, sí tan alto rango tenéis, por qué habría de importarle mi problema?-

-Porque es el deber de cualquier autoridad ayudar a los civiles- le respondió volteando ahora hacia el mar. Sus ojos no parecieron enfocar algo en particular. –Dígame, por favor, lo que le molesta. Si mi oído no me falló, ¿tiene que ver con un hermano suyo?-

Julia lo miró, sospechosa, por unos momentos. Por razones que no entendía, decidió explicarle por las buenas al recién llegado. –¿Recordáis el ataque pirata de hace seis años? ¿Fechoría de la tripulación del _Fragmento de Plata_?-

El joven abrió mucho los ojos de pronto. –_El Frag…mento de Plata_…-

-Sí, ¿estabais para ese entonces con la Fuerza Ecuestre?-

No le respondió inmediatamente pero, tras un par de momentos más, su voz regresó a su garganta. –Sí, pero no en las de Barcelona. Me temo que yo estaba en Andalucía para ese momento. Pero, ¿qué hay con ese ataque?-

-La Capitana secuestró a mi hermano gemelo hace exactamente seis años, en el día de mi cumpleaños- reveló Julia entrecerrando sus ojos y apretando los puños.

-No puede ser. Acto de cobardía digna de…-

-¡Piratas!-

-Iba a decir sinvergüenzas pero si esa generalización le place…- le dijo, sentándose a su lado. –Mi nombre es Alexander Preto, un placer conocerla.

-…Julia Fernández, Alexander- se presentó la joven, aceptando que se sentara cerca.

-Me gustaría ayudarla a buscar a su hermano. Yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con el _Fragmento de Plata_. ¿Aceptaría mi compañía en esta aventura?-

La española parpadeó un par de segundos antes de dar su respuesta. Un perfecto extraño era este tal Alexander pero si podía ayudarla a encontrar a Raúl, valdría la pena intentarlo. –Me parece una buena idea pero… ¿de dónde sacaremos un barco, Alexander?-

-Llámame Alex por favor, no hay necesidad de tal formalismo- pidió el peliverde con una sonrisa. –La respuesta a esa pregunta no está aquí. Acompáñame Julia-

Y así juntos emprendieron un corto viaje a caballo hacia una cantina ubicada ahí mismo en el muelle, desde donde se podía escuchar música muy alegre. El nombre del bar parecía ser "La Gaviota Parlanchina". Alex le abrió la puerta a Julia, como cualquier buen caballero, Dentro había numerosas mesas con clientes bebiendo alegremente de sus vasos. En la parte lateral había un improvisado escenario donde una coqueta joven de cabello turquesa y ojos ámbar cantaba melodiosamente. Al ver a Alex, la joven saludó ruidosamente, interrumpiendo su acto, pero el aludido le sonrió nerviosamente y motivó a Julia para que apretara el paso. La acompañó hasta la barra del bar donde había un hombre de cabello azul limpiando vasos con un desaseado trapo gris, su espalda al resto del lugar. Hablaba en voz baja con clientes menores que él, quienes sostenían pequeñas bolsas en sus manos, nerviosos.

-Buenas tardes, Hitoshi- saludó Alex con amabilidad, haciendo que el aludido volteara alarmadamente. Su cara cambió de sorpresa a tranquilidad cuando vio quien le hablaba. –Dios, Alex, me asustaste. Pensé que un verdadero policía estaba detrás de mí.-

-Ya te dije que dejes de comerciar opio, algún día Jurgen se dará cuenta que todos los problemas de narcotráfico comienzan aquí-

-Algún día, sí, pero hasta que ese día no llegue, yo seguiré con el negocio… Ah, veo que tienes linda compañía ahora- dijo, observando a Julia por primera vez.

-Sí, creo que sí- le respondió con cierta alegría. Julia desvió su mirada hacia los demás presentes para evitar que notaran su sonrojo. –Hitoshi, ella es Julia.-

-Mucho gusto, Julia. Hitoshi Kinomiya, para servirte- saludó el peliazul de manera amigable, dejando aún lado los vasos sucios. –El gusto es mío- obtuvo por respuesta.

-De hecho, ella es la razón para mi visita hoy- continuó Alex, ahora cambiando a una expresión un poco más seria.

Hitoshi les sirvió algo de beber mientras le contaban la situación. Sin embargo, cuando mencionaron el nombre del navío pirata, el vaso resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso, estallando en mil pedazos.

-Lo-lo siento…- se disculpó, recogiendo el desorden. -¿Por qué quieren ir tras esa embarcación maldita!-

-Ya os lo dije, mi hermano está ahí- repitió Julia.

-Sí pero… no sé, me parece algo peligroso-

-Tal vez, pero con la tripulación que hay aquí no creo que haya mayor inconveniente…- comentó Alex. La española le miró con sospecha. ¿De qué tripulación podría estar hablando?

-Puedes ofrecérselo si quieres, Alex, pero no te prometo nada-

-No te preocupes, Hitoshi, yo sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí…-

Acto seguido él y Julia pasaron a un cuarto en la parte de atrás de la cantina, esperando. En pocos minutos varios jóvenes comenzaron a llegar, llenos de ansia y curiosidad. Se asomaban tímidamente por la puerta antes de entrar, pero luego ya parecían menos nerviosos. Era curioso ver que más de uno conocía a Alexander y estaba en buenos términos con él. Cuando el joven lo consideró oportuno, cerró la puerta del cuarto y se sentó en el medio, captando la atención de todos.

-Bueno, jóvenes, supongo que ya Hitoshi les dijo para qué los convoqué…- comenzó, dejando de lado su hasta ahora formal tono de voz. La mayoría asintió. –Vamos a cazar de una buena vez al _Fragmento de Plata_-

-Pero Alex…- interrumpió un joven rubio y pecoso. –Ya lo hemos intentado varias veces pero nunca logramos alcanzarlos y mucho menos atraparlos-

-Eso, mi estimado Max, se debe a que el _Fragmento_ es mucho más rápido que los que nosotros hemos empleado antes-

-¿Con esa frase asumo que has conseguido uno nuevo?- intervino un chico de ojos felinos y amarillentos. -¿Uno que no sucumba ante el oleaje?-

-Siempre tan perspicaz, Rei, ¿no?- respondió Alex. –Sí, dado que no hemos tenido suerte con los otros, le pedí a mis superiores uno-

-Pensé que erais parte de la Fuerza Ecuestre…- interrumpió Julia, arqueando una ceja. Alex se encogió de hombros. -¿Y eso quiere decir que el único método de trasporte que puedo usar son los caballos?-

Julia asintió ante esa buena razón y lo dejó proseguir. –Ha llegado a mi posesión el _Marriela_-

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la estancia, todos los jóvenes marineros se miraban entre sí con evidente sorpresa.

-No te creo,- dijo uno finalmente, pelirrojo y bajo de estatura, señalaba a Alex con un dedo acusador. –Se supone que el Marriela estaba al servicio de Su Majestad-

-No, escuché que hace un par de meses lo "liberaron" de ese cargo- dijo Max bastante convencido, un intrigado dedo en su barbilla.

-Sí, y ahora es mío-

-Buen poco de opio tuviste que traficar para costearte ese lujo, Alex- río un joven de cabello azulado, bastante parecido a Hitoshi.

Varias suposiciones más surgieron hasta que un exasperado Alexander Preto demandó silencio a gritos, una vena palpitando furiosamente en su sien. –Suficiente de tonterías. El punto ahora es saber quiénes nos acompañarán en este último viaje por el _Fragmento de Plata_-

-Eso me recuerda- apuntó Rei. –Que no nos has presentado a tu nueva amiga-

-Ah cierto…- suspiró el peliverde antes de ayudar a Julia a ponerse de pie. –Ella es una agradable jovencita que conocí hoy en la mañana-

-Julia Fernández, un placer- dijo ella con marcado acento y una sonrisa formal. Ninguno de los presentes le provocaba una verdadera sensación de confort.

-En fin, ahora que ya cumplí con eso, ¿quién viene conmigo?-

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que todos se apuntaran, con algunas excepciones como Daichi y Takao, quienes trabajaban como "camareros" en la cantina y no podían dejar su puesto tan inesperadamente.

-Bien, entonces, los espero en el muelle a más tardar las seis de la tarde. Quien no esté ahí, pues… se perderá el mejor viaje de su vida-

Hecho todo lo necesario, Alex y Julia se dispusieron a salir tranquilamente del lugar. Lamentablemente, no podrían hacerlo porque la joven de cabello turquesa los estaba esperando.

-¡Alex, cariño!- exclamó, rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos fuertemente. –Tenía tiempo sin verte. ¡Te extrañé mucho!-

-Eh… ¿ah si?- logró decir Alex, rompiendo el fuerte agarra en el que estaba atrapado. –Bueno Ming Ming, el tiempo vuela cuando uno ejerce su profesión. Ahora, si me disculpas…-

Alex le indicó a Julia con la mirada que abriera la puerta y saliera mientras él resolvía este "asunto". Afuera, la española sólo pudo escuchar un par de gritos por parte del peliverde y un chillido de ¿alegría? de la tal Ming Ming. Cuando Alex salió, no tardó en ser interrogado. -¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-Esa loca tiene una cierta… "fascinación" conmigo. Siempre que vengo intenta seducirme y, sinceramente, se vuelve bastante desesperante- explicó, abotonando su uniforme dado que Ming Ming había logrado zafarle algunos. –Pero no importa, vámonos ya. Me gustaría mostrarte el afamado _Marriela_-

Caminando tranquilamente por el camino costero se podía ver a mucha gente dando por terminadas sus labores diarias. Muchas saludaban amablemente a Alex, quien, sobre el caballo, les dedicaba una sonrisa y un par de palabras antes de proseguir. Julia, aferrada a él para no caerse, se sorprendía de lo popular que era este particular policía entre los civiles. Alex pareció sentir sus pensamientos, dado que le habló sobre ello.

-Lo sé, ¿cómo es que un miembro de las fuerzas armadas es tan querido por acá?-

-Ehh…-

-Desde el ataque del _Fragmento_ a este humilde centro portuario, la gente perdió confianza en la Policía. Yo también, debo admitirlo-

-Entonces… ¿por qué eres parte de ellos?-

-Tal vez porque mi madre me metió ideas en la cabeza. Jeje…-

-No entiendo-

-Yo crecí, hasta cierto punto, criado sólo por mi madre. Mi padre fue un… hm… ¿cómo describirlo? Un… un apasionado por el mar, eso es-

-Era marinero entonces-

-Así es… y por vueltas del destino se convirtió en pirata-

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos, viendo los barcos que estaban anclados silenciosamente en el muelle. El último de la fila era el más grande e imponente; _el Marriela_.

-La última vez que lo vi, cuando tenía unos siete años, se llevó algo muy importante para mí. Ese algo me hacía tanta falta que mi madre, con tal de subirme el ánimo, me sugería convertirme en Policía para encontrarlo algún día y exigirle que me lo devolviera-

Julia no dijo nada al respecto.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy aburriendo con esta vieja historia…-

-No, no lo estáis haciendo. Es tan sólo que… me parece que tú y yo estamos en la misma situación, de alguna manera u otra-

-Tienes razón, mucha razón. ¿Sabes? Lamento que hayas pasado un cumpleaños tan aburrido. Pudiste haberte ido de compras a las tiendas que rodean las Ramblas o visitar..-

-Sí, tal vez pude haber hecho eso pero no me hubiera hecho sentir tan bien como me siento ahora. Saber que tengo una verdadera oportunidad de encontrar a mi hermano Raúl después de tanto tiempo realmente me alegró la existencia…-

Un ligero rumor la hizo separarse inmediatamente de Alex. En teoría, él no habría notado que el cuerpo de Julia estaba siendo rodeado de electro-ondas pero al sentir como se desprendía de él, Alex volteó. La española no sabía que hacer para controlar la electricidad que ella misma estaba produciendo y un rubor estaba comenzando a dominar sus mejillas. Alex se rió calladamente mientras la miraba.

-¿Qué te pone tan nerviosa? ¿Estar tan cerca de mí o el hecho de que haya relámpagos alrededor de tu cuerpo?- preguntó con cierta alegría, casi como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

-¿Qué!- exclamó Julia antes de perder el equilibrio sobre el caballo y por poco caerse al suelo. Alex oportunamente la tomó del brazo y la mantuvo sobre el caballo.

-Cálmate por favor o terminaré peor que un pescado frito- le pidió, deteniendo el caballo.

Ambos bajaron y el peliverde esperó pacientemente hasta que su acompañante ya no despidiera brillantes ondas de electricidad.

-Creo que ya descubriste mi secreta maldición…- dijo muy apenada, sin mirarlo.

Alex continuaba sonriendo como si fuera el momento más cómico de su vida. –Me la supuse desde el momento en que te vi-

Julia abrió sus ojos como platos, producto de la sorpresa que le causaban esas palabras. -¿Cómo!-

-Es fácil notarlo cuando también se posee una criatura mágica- explicó simplemente. –Tú tienes un caballo alado que protege los relámpagos-

-¿Entonces, tú también tienes una?-

-Claro. De hecho, hoy conociste a muchos como tú, en especial en "La Gaviota Parlanchina"-

-¿Todos esos marineros… también?-

-Así es. Hitoshi, Ming Ming y hasta alguno que otro policía del Departamento tiene una-

-Entonces tú… ¿tienes habilidades como las mías?-

-Hm no… es decir, yo no puedo controlar relámpagos ni nada por el estilo pero puedo usar las sombras a mi conveniencia-

-¿Las sombras?-

-Ajá. Déjame mostrarte en la Comisaría de Barcelona-

Y así le ayudó a subir de nuevo sobre el caballo y se fueron hasta el edificio de la Policía. Una vez afuera, Julia comenzó a sentirse ligeramente fastidiada. Le vino a la mente la visita que hizo en la mañana a ese lugar.

-Ahora, notarás que la puerta abierta crea una sombra, ¿no?-

-Pues sí…-

-Bien- dijo Alex, antes de poner su mano sobre la sombra y, para sorpresa de Julia, atravesar la pared como si de agua se tratase.

-¡A-a-acabáis de…!- comenzó ella, pero el peliverde le pidió que no lo dijera. Acto seguido Alex entró por completo en la sombra y desapareció, dejando a la española sola. Un par de minutos después emergió de la misma manera en que se fue, pero sosteniendo unos papeles en su mano. –A eso me refería con "usar las sombras a mi conveniencia"-

-¡Impresionante!- declaró ella con una sonrisa. –Muy impresionante pero, ¿para qué son esos papeles?-

-Ah sí. Aquí están los últimos veinticinco lugares donde se ha divisado al Fragmento de Plata. Con esta información nos será mucho más fácil encontrarlos-

-Entiendo, así hasta podríamos encontrar el lugar donde encallan después de cada uno de sus desvergonzados actos-

-Tienes razón, eres bastante lista, ¿verdad?-

-Eh, pues, os agradezco el comentario- dijo, rascándose la nuca.

Bajaron de nuevo hasta el muelle, esta vez a pie dado que Alex dejó su caballo en el establo de algún conocido suyo. El joven le comentó que su bestia era un dragón, la que se reconocía como la bestia más poderosa y temible de todas. –Es de familia supongo, mi padre poseía un dragón que controlaba el cielo-

-¿Cómo así, el cielo?-

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero me parece que podía cambiar el clima a voluntad. En uno de sus numerosos viajes visitó Japón y ahí un hombre de gran importancia le apodó "_Tenkuryu_"-

Julia lo miró desconcertada. -¿Y eso qué quiere decir?-

-"Dragón Celestial"-

-Vaya…-

-A mí terminaron llamándome "_Kageryu_", que quiere decir algo por las líneas de "Dragon de Sombras"-

Detuvieron su conversación porque finalmente habían llegado frente al _Marriela_ y había ya varias personas ahí, esperándolos.

-Ya era hora- reclamó un rubio alto de ojos verdes. Un gran mechón de cabello ocultaba uno de sus ojos.

-Michael, tiempo sin verte- saludó Alex con una sonrisa de lado. -¿Hace cuánto ya fallaste la prueba para francotirador?-

-El tiempo suficiente para que lo olvides ¡**de una buena vez**!- le gritó el aludido con frustración, percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de Julia. –Buenas tardes, señorita-

-Julia, esta excusa de manejador de armas es Michael Parker. Michael, ella es Julia Fernández, la razón para este nuevo viaje-

-Un placer conocerla- dijo Michael con una reverencia y una sonrisa.

-Encantada- respondió ella con relativo interés. Notó un particular acento en las palabras del joven así que se apresuró a preguntar. -¿Es vuestra merced extranjero?-

-Así es. Créamelo o no, yo nací en el las Américas-

-El popular "nuevo continente", ya veo. ¿Es hermoso por esos rumbos?-

-Como no tiene idea, se lo aseguro-

-¡Hey! ¡Vengan y preséntense montón de flojos!- interrumpió Alex con autoridad, dirigiéndose a los demás presentes que ya habían comenzando a subir sus pertenencias al barco.

Julia conoció entonces el nombre de personas como ella, de su edad y con respectivos problemas. Por ahí aparecieron los ya identificables Michael, Max y Rei, complementados por Kenny, Miguel, Mathilda, Salima, Garland, Moses, Mónica, Lee y muchos otros más de quienes no recordaba el nombre. Se apoyó en el barandal de la cubierta mientras los demás terminaban de preparar el _Marriela_ para zarpar. Ya había comenzado a anochecer y, aunque no fuera una hora ortodoxa para comenzar un viaje, era ideal para ellos pues la Policía tendría algo que decir respecto a Alex juntándose con esa cantidad de marineros clandestinos.

Una vez listo, el _Marriela_ avanzó lentamente sobre las oscuras aguas de la bahía barcelonesa, haciéndose paso hacia el mar abierto. Alex llegó a acompañar a la española sobre la cubierta.

-Os agradezco- le dijo apenas lo sintió cerca.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por darme esta oportunidad-

-No hay problema, en serio. Nada más espero que, al final de esto, tú estés de nuevo con tu hermano-

-Y yo que tu padre te devuelva lo que te pertenece-

-El tiempo es un elemento curioso, habrá que dejarlo en paz para que nos diga lo que nos depara. Pero ahora es necesario descansar. Ven que te mostraré tu habitación-

Julia aceptó y fue guiada a un pasillo escondido bajo el área donde estaba el timón. Ahí había un par de habitaciones en las que pudo escuchar las voces de Michael, Rei y Max.

-Espero que no te moleste estar en la misma área que ellos. Prometo que no te causarán molestia alguna-

-Está bien, no creo tener inconvenientes pero… ¿por qué tan pocos en este lugar?-

-Acá nos instalaremos tú, mi invitada especial, Michael, quien es un experimentado hombre de guerra, Max, de los llamados _oceánicos_, y Rei, quien sólo está aquí porque me parece menos fastidioso y sonoro que los demás tripulantes- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-….¿_Oceánico_?- repitió ella.

-Así se les llama normalmente a los que pueden controlar el agua y, por lo tanto, el mar. Con Max aquí podremos saber de antemano cuando el mar podría ponerse violento o cosas así. Esta es la tuya-

Un humilde cuarto decentemente amueblado esperaba por Julia y ella lo aceptó gustosa. Era mejor de lo que esperaba de un viejo barco como ese. Alex le deseó unas muy buenas noches y la dejó sola en la habitación. La joven se acostó sobre la cama mirando por la ventana. "_Voy por ti, hermanito, voy por ti_…" pensaba con tranquilidad, escuchado los tranquilizadores sonidos del océano afuera de su ventana y uno que otro susurro del viento. Se quedó dormida con una mano sobre el pecho, apretando fuertemente un dije en forma de caballo…

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Bien, he ahí el capitulo dos. Por cualquier cosa, les recuerdo que Moses es Crusher. Es que no me cuadra el nombre que le dieron los gringos tons me quedo con el original n.n


	3. El reencuentro

**YoHo, a Pirate's Life for Me**

_Capitulo 3: El reencuentro_

-Veamos que hay por acá…- decía Kairyu mientras investigaba dentro de una vieja caja, ablandada por la brisa marina y la humedad. Sacó un par de telas medio viejas y uno que otro artefacto de poco uso. –Te dije, Lobo Blanco, que guardamos demasiada basura-

-¿Me culpas a mí?- respondió Tala, arqueando una ceja. –Yo no soy quien guarda semejante cantidad de bochinches acá-

-Bueno, menos mal que decidí hacer una limpieza, ¿no te parece?-

-Ah sí, excelente idea, espero que lo disfrutes…- dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Kairyu suspiró fastidiada. –No esperabas realmente que yo te ayudara ¿o si?-

-Me lo imaginé, por eso le pedí al Pegaso Llameante que me asistiera. No te molesta. ¿O sí?- le preguntó al pelirrojo que le imitaba calmadamente, hurgando entre viejas bolsas y cajas.

-No, Capitana, para nada- respondió con una sonrisa, tirando por la ventana un grillo que había sobrevivido de maneras poco ortodoxas en una de las bolsas.

-Entonces los dejo solos- terminó el ruso al salir del lugar y perderse de vista.

Se pasaron toda la mañana registrando toda la bodega con varias risas y recuerdos alegres al ver uno que otro objeto. Raúl sacó una carpeta y la ojeó rápidamente, intrigado de lo que encontró en su interior. -¿Capitana?-

La peliverde estaba inclinada sobre una caja, por lo que su voz se oyó en eco. -¿Mande?-

-¿Son acaso estos los dibujos que yo le hacía cuando era más pequeño?- preguntó, pasándole la carpeta. Kairyu sacó la cabeza de donde la tenía y miró con alegría todo diseño que Raúl alguna vez le regaló. –Oh sí, todos y cada uno de ellos, si tenemos suerte-

-¿Y por qué los conservó? Sinceramente los veo horribles-opinó, dándole vuelta a uno para encontrarle forma.

La peliverde le pidió cortésmente el dibujo de vuelta. -Siempre me gustó la composición de tus dibujos…-

-Pero los coloreaba bastante mal, ¿no le parece?-

-Oh mira, una maza… ¿Qué diablos hace una maza en el barco?- interrumpió Kairyu, evadiendo elegantemente la pregunta.

-¿Una maza?- repitió el pelirrojo, viendo como la joven levantaba una cadena y en el extremo de esta había una esfera de hierro con amenazantes y peligrosos picos saliendo de la misma. Era un arma de combate sangriento. -¿Qué eso no es medio peligroso?-

-Si no sabes usarla… ¡claro que lo es!- le respondió.

Cerca de la una de la tarde Raúl encontró un extremadamente viejo pedazo de madera en la esquina más remota y escondida de la bodega. No había sido víctima de los insectos todavía pero tenía una notable capa de moho creciendo sobre ella. Parecía ser una especie de tablero de puntaje, tenia tres pares de iniciales grabadas y abajo seudónimos de los mismos. Raúl pasó sus dedos en las hendiduras; "PP", "TV" y "KH" eran las iniciales y abajo decía "_Dragón Marino_", "_Lobo Blanco_" y "_Fénix Carmesí_", respectivamente. Dado que el pelirrojo no entendía su significado, se dignó a preguntar. -Capitana, ¿qué es esto?-

Kairyu volteó descuidadamente hacia él para ver a qué se refería. Al ver el pedazo de madera, se lo arrebató con rapidez. -¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-Ahí en la parte trasera- respondió él.

-…- La peliverde miró pensativa el tablero y luego suspiró profundamente, tal vez demasiado. –Son malos recuerdos que duele relatar… si realmente quiere saber pregúntale a Brooklyn porque no me siento en condiciones de contar esa vieja historia…-

Afortunadamente, Emily entró en el lugar justo a tiempo para romper el pesado e incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia. –Capitana, ¿qué cantidad de pescado quiere que pesquemos?-

-Oh cierto, hoy es día de reabastecimiento. Bueno, vamos, les ayudaré y después hacemos el cálculo- ofreció, saliendo con ella hacia la cubierta. El impecablemente vestido Brooklyn entró unos minutos después, sonriendo como siempre. – ¿Qué te atormenta, Raúl?-

El español apretó el tablero entre sus manos y desvió la mirada, no del todo seguro si debía preguntar o no. La Capitana le hizo la sugerencia, después de todo… -¿Señor Brooklyn?-

-¿Deseas preguntarme algo, Raúl?- dijo el otro, casi leyendo sus pensamientos…. ¿o realmente lo estaba haciendo?

-Este… sí… yo… me preguntaba su vuestra merced sabría… algo sobre este tablero de puntaje…- tartamudeó, pasándoselo al otro pelirrojo con nerviosismo. –La Capitana dijo que podía preguntarle pero si no desea responderme lo entenderé-

-Como era de esperarse, ella no te va a negar algo… y yo tampoco debería entonces- le dijo suavemente, mirando las marcas. -¿Alguna vez oíste hablar sobre el Fénix Carmesí y de cómo cegó a la Capitana?-

Raúl negó infantilmente y se acomodó para escuchar la historia que le iban a relatar. –Cuando el padre de la Capitana Kairyu aún vivía, solo estábamos cuatro jóvenes de la tripulación actual en la de él. Ambos capitanes de este barco, mi persona y otro joven conocido como Kai Hiwatari. Ruso al igual que Tala, poseía el poder sobre el fuego. No lo tomes personal, pero su nivel era realmente impresionante, comparado a lo que he visto en mi vida- comenzó, acariciando el cuello de su perico acompañante. –Él, Tala y Kairyu crecieron juntos bajo la tutoría de la antigua tripulación y mejoraron con el tiempo, como era de esperarse-

-¿Kai Hiwatari? Era mencionado muy seguido en Barcelona, especialmente en el área bancaria-

-Sí, eran sus robos preferidos, los bancarios. Una vez que el _Fragmento de Plata_ pasó a manos de la Capitana, nos dimos el lujo de atacar cuanta cuidad se atravesara en nuestra ruta. Amansamos una fortuna envidiable, especialmente los capitanes… pero estábamos ignorando un pequeño detalle-

-¿Cuál detalle?- preguntó Raúl al borde de su asiento, interesado más allá de su propia conciencia.

-Pues se dice que en los siete mares, siete marineros representan cada uno a un pecado capital, tal vez alguna vez oíste esta historia de King o Bryan-

-Sí, a veces comentan durante la cena cuál podrían representar ellos-

-Bueno pues en ese momento, nosotros ignoramos por completo ese viejo cuento, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que este viniera a reclamar su lugar en nuestra mente. Con cada golpe que dábamos, Kairyu y Kai se volvían más sedientos de riqueza, no satisfechos con todo lo que ya poseíamos. Ambos estaban desarrollando una preocupante…-

-Avaricia- terminó el español, mirando por la puerta. Ahí se podía ver a Kairyu quitándose su desgarrada blusa azul y revelar otra mucho mas pegada sin magas color blanco. Conversaba alegremente con Mystel, Emily y Mariam antes de que todos se zambulleran en mar abierto para pescar la comida de la temporada. Era difícil imaginar que alguien así fuera a representar la Avaricia.

-Así es. Cierto día logramos tomar posesión de una gran cantidad de oro al oeste de África y puedes imaginar la pelea que se armó entre ellos dos. Muy a pesar de que fueran grandes amigos y compañeros, su duelo llegó a ser a muerte. Kairyu, con la única idea de conseguir el tesoro, le clavó su espada fieramente en cualquier parte vital que pudo dañar. Kai no se cruzó de brazos y le hizo cortes muy profundos en las piernas para evitar que se moviera pero al final, fue ella quien dio el golpe de gracia. Su sable perforó el corazón del Fénix Carmesí y cortó la aorta. Podrías imaginarte el pozo de sangre que se formó a su alrededor...-

-Sí, pero eso no explica eso de que la Capitana esté ciega… es decir, ella puede vernos, ¿o, no?- replicó Raúl con intriga.

-Bueno sí, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de ceguera. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te diste cuenta que ella no ve en colores?-

-¡Ah, no?- exclamó el joven con obvia sorpresa, luego recordó lo que Kairyu le había dicho hace un rato, o más bien la pregunta que no le respondió. Se había dado el lujo de desviar el tema y él ni cuenta se había dado. –Pero… ella sabe de que color es el mar, o los atardeceres, ¡incluso el de mi cabello! ¿Por qué dices que no puede verlos?-

-Es psicológico. Cuando ella cortó la aorta de Kai, un poco de su sangre cayó directamente en los ojos de la Capitana. Según ella, desde ese día no puede ver los colores del mundo como castigo por representar la Avaricia… y lo de tu cabello es porque King se lo dijo-

Raúl se quedó pensativo después de tanta información, asimilándola detenidamente. Miró entonces la tabla de puntaje que todavía seguía en su presencia. –Es obvio que Kairyu ya no llama a nadie por su nombre y lo hace por su propia seguridad- le dijo Brooklyn, dando de comer a su perico.

-No entiendo- replicó el otro. -¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Pues… ella fue quien bautizó a Kai como el "Fénix Carmesí" y como lo mató, decidió llamar a todos con un seudónimo referente a la bestia que llevan dentro para nunca olvidar el error que cometió ese día-

Afuera, Kairyu, Mystel, Emily y Mariam ya estaban de nuevo sobre cubierta con grandes redes llenas de pescado, moluscos, crustáceos, etc., y comparaban para ver quién había conseguido el mejor botín.

-Ash, me sorprendes, Sabia Caimán- decía la peliverde al observar las presas de Emily. –¡Hasta agarraste un tiburón tigre!... momento, ¿hasta donde te fuiste a pescar?-

-Ah…elemental estimada Capitana, salí un poco del Peñón de Gibraltar- respondió ella.

-Ya decía yo... pero no importa, mejor la verdad-

-¿Adónde desea que los llevemos?- preguntó Mariam, cargando su red. Kairyu le señaló el interior de la cubierta. –En la cocina, ya saben póngales mucha sal para que se conserven-

-¡Sí, Capitana!- respondieron los tres al unísono mientras cumplían su orden, además de un agregado que ella misma hizo. –¡Y traigan cerveza para todos, tenemos tiempo sin celebrar!-

Con más ganas se retiraron los tres aludidos mientras Kairyu buscaba su deshilachada blusa azul y se la ponía de nuevo. Una vez terminó, caminó hasta la parte del barco donde se ubicaba el timón y se sentó frente a él. –Ahh, Viejo _Fragmento_, tanto tiempo en alta mar me hizo olvidar que hoy hace ya ocho años que te tengo a mi lado…- y comentarios de este tipo le daba la vagabunda Capitana a su navío, expresando su mayor cariño con ocasionales comentarios sobre aventuras fallidas y problemas con …¿las gaviotas?. –Malditas aves de mala muerte, siempre me picotean el casco por todos esos animalitos que se pegan a él…-

-Kairyu- interrumpió la autoritaria voz de Tala. –Toma tu vulgar cerveza, Dragón Marino-

-_Obrigada_, estimado Tala, ¿no vas a cantar con nosotros?- le preguntó, tomando la jarra del espumoso líquido y dándole un elegante sorbo.

-Por supuesto que no, fue la cortante respuesta, antes de apoyarse en el barandal al otro lado de donde la peliverde se ubicaba. Más tarde aparecieron Brooklyn y Raúl en el lugar, por lo que Kairyu levantó la jarra y llamó a los demás piratas de la embarcación a cantar. -¡A ver si recuerdan como va la canción!... _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me_…-

-_We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_- cantó primero King para seguirle el juego a su estimada Capitana, levantando su cerveza con alegría.

-_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_- continuó Queen sonriendo con un poco de malicia.

- _We exort and pilfer, we filch and sack,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle and even highjack, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me_- cantaron los dos a dúo en un tono muy alto para contagiar al resto.

-_We kindle and char and inflame and ignite_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We burn up the city we´re really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_- entonaron ahora Bryan, Sergei y Zeo, mejorando cada vez más la atmósfera sobre el temido barco pirata.

En otro lugar del Mediterráneo, no muy lejos de ahí, el _Marriela_ navegaba entre un poco de neblina y una brisa de aire frío bastante intranquilizadora. Alex y Julia entrecerraban los ojos, intentando ver más allá de lo que la bruma les quería permitir.

-No lo comprendo. Hace poco el sol brillaba y el aire era fresco y salado, ahora me da la impresión de que entramos a un pantano gigante- comentó la española mirando hacia la mar.

-Es una buena señal,- respondió Alex muy distraídamente, con el completo control sobre el timón. –se dice que para ocultarse, los piratas del _Fragmento_ cubren sus alrededores con este tipo de trampas climatológicas para evitar ser pillados, muy ingenioso si me lo preguntas…-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encontrarlos?-

-Fácil, Max ha estado usando su poder para buscarlos. De esa manera hemos podido seguir un curso relativamente acertado-

-Sabéis más sobre el uso de poderes que yo, explícate por favor-

-Ah, cierto. Verás, Max puede usar sus habilidades para manipular a la vida marina… bueno, en realidad, si bestia mitológica está en el mar manipulando la vida marina… pero tú entiendes-

-¿Así es como funciona?- preguntó Julia con cierto asombro. Alex asintió. –Claro que es diverso para cada elemento. En tu caso, me parece que podrías controlar la dirección de los relámpagos, pero no sabría decirte…-

Un enérgico rubio y un pelinegro chino subieron hasta la cubierta superior donde ellos conversaban. –Alex, están a menos de 800m de nosotros- informó Rei con calma.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Max rápidamente. –Tenemos tanto tiempo de estarlos buscando que ya olvidé para qué era que lo hacíamos-

-Bien, primero que nada, por favor díganle a Michael que tenga los cañones listos, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar el _Fragmento_. Segundo, adviértanles a los demás que si no desean participar en cualquier actividad con los piratas, que se mantengan bajo cubierta-

-Está bien- aceptaron los dos antes de irse. Seguidamente el peliverde regresó su vista a la joven que lo acompañaba. –Respecto a ti, mantente tranquila-

-¿Y a qué viene ese comentario?- bufó Julia, un tanto ofendida. Se cruzó de brazos mostrando su reproche.

-Se nota que eres una persona de carácter fuerte e impulsivo así que nada más te pido, por tu propio bien, que te mantengas bajo control cuando los veamos-

Seguidamente, Alex dejó el timón y juntos bajaron hacia la cubierta principal, donde el joven tomó una vieja capa que colgaba de un clavo y se la colocó sobre los hombros y la cabeza.

-Os veis un tanto ridículo, si me permites opinar- le dijo como relativa venganza por el comentario anterior.

-Tal vez, pero no puedo arriesgarme a ser reconocido por alguno de esos piratas antes de tiempo- contestó sin tono particular, y acomodando la capa.

A lo lejos ya se podía distinguir la silueta de un navío, por lo que el resto de la tripulación del _Marriela_ comenzó a congregarse sobre la cubierta, excepto por Michael y alguno que otro que se quedó bajo ella listos para disparar, en el caso de que fuera necesario. Con cada metro que avanzaban, las voces provenientes del _Fragmento_ eran más fuertes y tal vez menos entendibles.

Sobre la embarcación pirata Kairyu cantaba con alegría, mirando de reojo hacia su espalda como un barco se acercaba. Brooklyn le sonrió antes de hablar. –Capitana…-

-Sí, los noté hace rato pero quería ver qué pretenden acercándose tanto. Pegaso Llameante, Brooklyn, Dragón Inorgánico, vayan bajo cubierta y alisten los cañones, disparen sólo a mi señal-

Los tres asintieron y se retiraron, el resto observaba al _Marriela_ acercarse, todavía bebiendo cerveza y tarareando cierta tonada. Quedaron lado a lado los navíos y las tripulaciones se examinaban con detenimiento.

-¿Quién osa acercarse tanto al _Fragmento de Plata_?- dijo Tala con un notable aire de superioridad que mejoraba la atmósfera a favor de los suyos.

-La tripulación del _Marriela_- respondió Alex tranquilamente. –Tenemos asuntos pendientes con ustedes-

-No conozco sus caras y su barco parece ser robado de la Marina Real, ¿qué les hace pensar que nos importa?-

-Más de lo que te imaginas. Queremos hablar con la Capitana-

-Yo también soy Capitán de este barco, marinero-

Julia alzó la voz al hablar. -Pero no tenemos problemas con usted-

-Regresen a casa, no tienen nada que hacer aquí- interrumpió Kairyu sin verlos siquiera, mirando hacia la inmensidad del mar.

Fuera planeado o no, bajo la cubierta del _Marriela_, Miguel jugaba descuidadamente con la mecha de un cañón, y dado que él también era un pirómano, la encendió. No logró apagarla a tiempo y una bala fue disparada.

-¡No!- gritó Alex al darse cuenta de lo sucedido y miró, impotente, como la bala derribaba uno de los mástiles terciarios del _Fragmento_ y caía al mar. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todos mientras la peliverde daba lentamente la vuelta y caminaba hacia el borde de su cubierta superior.

-¿Cómo se atreven, porquerías marinas, a atacar mi barco y dañarlo! ¡Este barco es mi tesoro, mi Dios y mi libertad, y NO DEJARÉ QUE UN MONTON DE PERROS DE AGUA DULCE, CON HABILIDADES MEDIOCRES Y UN NAVÍO COSTERO SE BURLEN DE ÉL!- gritó Kairyu con un odio notable, lanzando su jarra hacia el barco enemigo con furia. –¡Piratas del _Fragmento de Plata_, hoy beberemos **sangre**!-

Toda la tripulación pirata desenvainó sus sables y espadas, además de cargar sus revólveres y reír maliciosamente. Raúl, bajo cubierta, podía ver como el mar se violentaba pacientemente y tuvo la impresión de ver dos ojos carmesí nadando bajo la superficie. Brooklyn lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le dijo que se preparara, porque siendo el único pirómano a bordo, sería esencial para el manejo de los cañones. Comenzó la invasión del Marriela con arponazos y disparos, ser uno de sus tripulantes era ahora un riesgo. Mathilda, Mónica y Mao siguieron las instrucciones de Alex y se refugiaron con Michael, quien asumió la responsabilidad de bloquear el paso hacia sus municiones.

En uno de los tantos combates uno-a-uno que se llevaban a cabo, Alex debía arreglárselas con Tala. Ambos altamente entrenados en el arte de la espada, no estaban acertando lo suficiente en su oponente. No fue hasta que el peliverde se arrinconó a sí mismo contra el mástil del _Marriela_ que Tala pudo rasgarle el brazo y hacerlo sangrar, sin mencionar que le quitó la capa. –Esto es inesperado- dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

-Tiempo sin verte, Tala- le respondió, tomando la capa de nuevo y colocándosela.

-Lo mismo digo, Alex- le dijo, antes de seguir con el combate. Por razones impulsivas de la vida, Julia se unió al apogeo y mantuvo un combate decente contra el ruso, pero no lo suficiente. Kairyu se dio el lujo de caer del mástil para darle duro en la cabeza a Julia con el mango de su espada. -¿Interrumpo la fiesta?-

-Para nada, más bien colaboras con la diversión- dijo Tala con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que indicaba que su instinto de depredador se había despertado. –Te dejó a este par, te sorprenderás con ellos-

La peliverde le tomó la palabra y miró a Julia inconciente en el suelo. –Quién lo hubiera dicho, con razón me estaba buscando-

-Y no sólo ella- dijo Alex al atacarla con su sable. –Tengo mucho tiempo tras tu pista-

-¿Ah, sí? Pues por fin se te cumplió tenerme cerca, ¿no es así?- dijo contraatacando y bloqueando el ataque. –Es un privilegio, deberías sentirte honrado-

-No lo creo, tenerte cerca es un derecho que me fue negado-

-No te entiendo, perro de agua dulce, pero como eres Capitán de la embarcación que osó atacar la mía, no importa- contestó al lanzarlo hacia atrás y robarle la capa que lo cubría. Abrió sus ojos en completa sorpresa y se detuvo en su lugar. Luego retomó su expresión de "soy una pirata que puede robarte la vida". –Curioso, curioso. Tienes los ojos de mi padre-

-Y tú el cabello de mi madre,- replicó Alex, conciente de haber sido reconocido. –Cualquiera diría que somos hermanos, Punkelia-

-Kageryu, mi adorado hermanito, Kageryu. Cómo pasa el tiempo-

-Punx, tengo un favor que pedirte-

En el momento que lo dijo, Kairyu cayó herida sobre la cubierta, un sable amenazando con atravesar su hombro. Lo curioso era, a decir verdad, que el sable parecía estar rodeado de relámpagos y le daba intermitentes descargas eléctricas a la joven peliverde. Mientras ella permanecía de cuclillas, intentando sacar la espada de su ser, Julia corrió hacia Alex para verificar su estado. -¿Estáis bien?-

-He estado mejor, definitivamente- dijo, apoyándose en ella. –Tripulación del _Marriela_, retirada, ¡RETIRADA!-

-Capitana… Kairyu, ¿estás bien?- preguntó un mortificado King, cargándola. –Necesitas ayuda inmediata-

-No-o te preocupes- le respondió, irguiéndose. Una descarga hizo que torciera un brazo involuntariamente. –Sólo necesito un poco de azúcar y estaré lista-

-El Capitán de este barco ha ordenado la retirada, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-

-Dejarlos partir, pero primero derriben sus mástiles y hagan un agujero en la quilla. Nadie sale ileso de un sacrilegio hacia mi barco-

-Entendido, ahora vamos, realmente estás sangrando mucho-

-Está bien, está bien… _mami_… ja ja ja- dijo entre sonrisas, mirando a King. –Carnero Celeste, espero que Lobo Blanco no te haya oído hablándome de "tú", ya sabes como se pone-

Dicho y hecho los piratas abandonaron el _Marriela_ y regresaron a su barco, sólo para disparar sin compasión hacia los blancos designados por la Capitana. Tomó su tiempo que los dejaran en paz, dado que Mariam y Sergei se estaban divirtiendo al manipular la marea y hacer que grandes olas los atacasen.

-¡Ostias! ¡Piratas de mala muerte, espero que vuestra Capitana tenga una hemorragia!- blasfemaba Julia, alzando su puño y gritando a todo pulmón.

-Cálmate ya, mi estimada española, que les hemos hecho mucho daño hoy, y viceversa- dijo Alex con una gota de sudor surcando su frente. Muy dentro de su ser lamentó que ella dijera eso sobre Kairyu, su hermana. Julia había escuchado su conversación con ella, pero se negaba a asimilarla todavía. Alex tendría que esperar. Suspiró mientras miraba la luna que se asomaba en el horizonte.

En el _Fragmento_, todos se ocupaban de las diversas heridas que tenían y de comer un poco, dado que el esfuerzo causaba hambre. Muchos habían logrado robar provisiones y demás objetos del barco enemigo. Entre todo ese furor post-batalla, sólo Brooklyn, Kairyu y King se encontraban en las habitaciones.

-Aquí está el azúcar que me pediste, ¿para qué lo querías?- preguntó King con curiosidad.

-El azúcar ayuda a coagulación de la sangre y el cierre de las heridas- le respondió la peliverde, echando algo del polvo sobre su hombro y suprimiendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Desea que la vende ahora, Capitana?- ofreció Brooklyn con mucha paciencia.

-Te estaría agradecida… Sino, la Policía de Barcelona se burlará de mí cuando vayamos a atacar-

-¿Iremos a Barcelona? ¿Para qué?- escupió el albino con rapidez.

-Tengo un favor que cumplir a un habitante de ahí-

-¿Cuál?-

-No lo sé, es lo primero que debo averiguar cuando lleguemos-

Y dicho esto, Kairyu se acostó sobre su cama, guardándose sus quejidos y les deseó a ambos buenas noches y un buen viaje a la tierra de los sueños. Era lo que ella se deseaba personalmente también….

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**He aquí el capitulo tres. Primero que nada, tendrán que disculpar mi retraso. Me molesta, tanto como a ustedes, no tener el tiempo necesario para poder actualizar rápido pero me temo que cometí un error con esta historia. Escogí un mal tiempo para comenzarla (entiendan que tuve exámenes en julio-agosto y ahora en octubre-noviembre). Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo n.n**

Sacris**: casi adivinaste este capi:P si todavía quieres ser el perico pues yo no te detengo XD en cuanto a lo de Pingüinos Marinela….aquí tmb los venden! XO son deliciosos jajaja _Danke_ x leer amiga mía!**

Clow**: mi estimado Clow! Sabes cuanto lamento haberte hecho esperar pero aquí esta y espero que te guste tanto como esperabas! _Grazie_ x leer, bello!**

Auras**: bno que deseas que haga con respecto a tu odio por Julia? Jeje a mi me cae bn, es la más independiente pero "Opinion: to each, his own". _Obrigada_ x leer!**

Janawo**: mis disculpas, sí me demoré, pero realmente no deseaba hacerlo. por favor discúlpame. Ojala te haya gustado n.n _Arigatou_ x leer!**

Rosita**: pues yo tmb adoro a Raúl, es lindo y pelirrojo! o¬o tmb te ruego disculpas a ti por durar tanto pero los exámenes son malos para la salud, cof cof cof…. _Merci beacoup_ x leer**


	4. Estragos

**YoHo, A Pirate´s Life For Me**

_Capitulo 4: Estragos_

Un ojo de amatista se abrió de pronto en aquella habitación invadida por el sol. El aire tenía un denso aroma a sal y humedad, muy propio de la vida en el mar. Kairyu quiso acomodarse un poco para seguir durmiendo pero notó que tenía un peso encima. Su único ojo abierto se posó sobre el inmóvil cuerpo de King, quien aparentemente se había quedado ahí para cuidar de ella. –Algún día, Carnero Celeste, sabré por qué…-

Quiso estirar sus brazos para así despertar su cuerpo, pero un agudo dolor en su hombro izquierdo la hizo reconsiderar. –Auch, auch, mala idea, ¡mala idea!-

Decidió tenderse ahí a la espera del despertar de su albino compañero, que por suerte no tomó mucho tiempo. King rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de la Capitana y en un momento dado se abrazó a ella. Pareció darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo peculiar por lo que abrió sus orbes carmesí de golpe y se cayó de la cama. Un rubor furioso se apoderó de su rostro mientras veía a Kairyu erguirse en su cama vistiendo apenas una camiseta corta pegada al cuerpo y un pantalón corto. –Ehh yo… capitana…-

-Buenos días para ti también, Carnero Celeste- fue lo que ella respondió con una de sus raras sonrisas mientras se ponía de pie. Buscó su ropa en el improvisado armario de habitación y se la puso. Luego salió de ahí casi olvidando que King seguía ahí. –Oye, ¿no piensas desayunar?-

Era tranquilo el día, sin reflejar todo el ajetreo que ocurriría más adelante. Tala parecía un poco ansioso y no le prestaba mucha atención a su comida. –Según tú, ¿Cómo vas a entrar a Barcelona, sin ser detectada ni perseguida, para buscar a Alex?-

-Aún no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo… ¡Emperador del Mar!-

Mystel le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. -¡Buenos días!-

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros a Barcelona hoy, o prefieres quedarte en el barco y asolearte un poco?-

-Difícil decisión, capitana… ¿Cuál es nuestro asunto en ese lugar?-

-Devolución y diversión, Emperador-

-Hmm… está bien, suena como un buen plan-

Raúl entró al comedor acompañado del perico de Brooklyn. Alguien lo llamó de afuera y le tiró un trapo sucio a la cara. Risas crueles se escucharon sobre la cubierta. El pelirrojo suspiró vencido al levantar una mano para quitarse la tela de la cabeza pero Kairyu intervino. –Pegaso Llameante, eres un genio-

El español arqueó una ceja ante la declaración y se mantuvo inmóvil. La peliverde volteó hacia Tala y sonrió. –¡Míralo nada más! Con sólo entrar aquí ya nos ha dado la respuesta para tu pregunta, Lobo Blanco-

-Kairyu, creo que deberías dejar de beber tanta cerveza. Te está causando ebriedad permanente-

-Ja ja, muy gracioso Lobo Blanco- dijo ella con sarcasmo. –Dado que tu obviamente cerrada mente no puede sacar la solución, tendré que decírtela yo-

-Soy todo oídos- respondió, ahora si comenzando a comer. Parecía estar más tranquilo ahora.

-Ocultaremos nuestras identidades como un buen pirata siempre lo hace-

-Con engaños, aja…-

-¡Claro!... Pegaso Llameante, ¿verdad que tenemos un baúl lleno de nuestras compras en Oriente Medio?

-S-sí, está debajo de su cama, ¿por qué lo pregunta?-

-Nah, por nada en especial-

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Embustero- era la única palabra que Julia se dignaba a dirigirle.

-No seas exagerada- decía el aludido bebiendo un poco de su vaso. La "Gaviota Parlanchina" estaba decentemente poblada para apenas ser las once de la mañana. Había otros miembros de la tripulación del _Marriela_ en el lugar, entre ellos Max, Rei, Lee y Michael.

-Me habéis mentido- reprochó, dándole la espalda.

-No, no, no. A ver Julia, no te he mentido ni una sola vez desde que nos conocimos-

-¡Pero sois hermano de la piratucha y no me lo habéis dicho!-

-Julia, esto te sonará estúpido pero… ¡tú no me lo preguntaste!- dijo Alex, elevando sus manos en el aire. –Yo te hablé de mi razón, de por qué estaba buscando a mi padre y qué era lo que quería de él. No es mi culpa que no hayas imaginado que ella y yo somos hermanos-

-Hmf- bufó Julia, sin mirarlo siquiera. Alex giró los ojos en sus órbitas y dejó el tema por el momento. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, por la cual ingresaban cinco policías armados.

-Mantente frío, Hitoshi- le murmuró el peliverde al japonés, aunque no parecía ser necesario. Hitoshi estaba congelado en su lugar y no planeaba moverse pronto.

-Jurgen- dijo Alex al bajar un poco su cabeza. –¿A qué debemos el honor de su presencia?-

-Nada en especial- respondió el alemán sin tono en particular. –Procedimiento de rutina-

-Tú, tal vez- dijo un pelirrojo de mala gana. –Yo quiero una cerveza, _y rápido_-

Más veloz ni un relámpago porque Hitoshi ya tenía la jarra lista y bien fría. Johnny bebió un largo sorbo y casi acabó con el contenido del envase antes de recorrer con la mirada el local. –Es más aburrido que la comisaría-

-Claude- interrumpió la voz de Ralph. –¿Cuál fue el reporte que recibimos hoy en la mañana de Córsica?-

-Ehm…- dijo un joven de cabello gris antes de responder apropiadamente. –Un enfrentamiento entre navíos, uno de ellos era pirata-

-Nos dijeron además que uno parecía ser de la Marina Real…- agregó el de más alto rango, una indirecta para Alex.

-Ah, sí- contestó este con tranquilidad. –Tuvimos un roce con el _Fragmento de Plata _en el viaje inaugural-

-_Mamma mia_!- exclamó Giancarlo. –Creí que esa embarcación ya había sido eliminada en el Mar del Norte-

-_Non,_ los escandinavos sólo consiguieron dañar una de las cubiertas, pero nada definitivo- aclaró Oliver con un tono superior.

Por casualidades de la vida, Julia volteó hacia las ventanas de la cantina y vio a un perico esmeralda situado en una de ellas. Le pareció curioso porque en esa área geográfica no eran nativos. Unos segundos después, el ave alzó vuelo y se retiró. Los policías se disponían a marcharse cuando alguien abrió la puerta y dio paso a cinco singulares personas. Dos jóvenes vestían elegantes uniformes que delataban su aristocracia. Uno de ellos, el más alto y pelirrojo, tenía un perico posado en su mano derecha. El otro, un albino, custodiaba de cerca de otro de los individuos que habían entrado con ellos. Acompañaban a quienes parecían de origen árabe, dado que sus rostros eran cubiertos sutilmente por telas blancas. El último individuo era lo que se llamaría un bufón. Era rubio y un antifaz le cubría los ojos. Sus coloridas ropas alegraban el ambiente con cualquier movimiento.

Una de los árabes era, evidentemente, una mujer a quien la ropa sólo le cubría necesario. Tenía incontables accesorios y joyas por todo el cuerpo y su cabello verde caía en cascada por su espalda. A su lado estaba un joven de menor edad y menos alto. A él las ropas sí le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo y lo único visible a simple vista eran sus esmeraldas de limón. Los cinco hicieron una reverencia ante los cinco policías y esperaron el mismo gesto de vuelta, cosa que no ocurrió.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- escupió Ralph.

-Viajeros- respondió el albino de mala gana. -¿Es ilegal ahora?-

-_Puorquoi_…?- comenzó Oliver en su natal francés pero la mujer árabe le interrumpió. –Mi padre, el Barón de Ibelin, me ha entregado en matrimonio a este caballero- su acento era suave y musical, muy propio del Medio Oriente.

Abrazó cariñosamente al albino, quien apretó los dientes para no sonrojarse vorazmente. La peliverde continuó. –Mi hermano menor me ha acompañado para asegurarse de que viviré plenamente en su castillo-

-Si hay algún problema, nos iremos pronto de todos modos. Nada más pasábamos por una bebida- aclaró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa atractiva pero a la vez desconcertante.

-Pueden quedarse- aseguró Ralph. –Pero si me entero de que han venido para arreglar asuntos con su Majestad, no dudaré en cumplir con su ejecución. Vámonos-

Los otros cinco respondieron un "si" unánime y se retiraron después de su superior. Hitoshi, Alex y Julia estaba boquiabiertos, sin reaccionar ante la escena. Apenas la policía estuvo fuera de vista, los cinco extranjeros suspiraron aliviados.

-Dios, se suponía que la policía se hacía cada vez estúpida con agentes ingleses pero por supuesto, nos tiene que tocar el comandante alemán a nosotros- dijo la mujer peliverde, con un acento completamente diferente al que había demostrado antes. De hecho, su acento se parecía un poco al de Alex, de alguna manera u otra.

-Ehm… podrías… este…- tartamudeó el albino al desviar la vista.

-¿Qué? Pensé que te agradaba mi compañía- reprochó con burla la peliverde antes de voltear hacia la barra. –¡Hitoshi! ¿Qué pasó con nuestras acostumbradas cervezas de bienvenida?-

-Creo que a estas horas de la mañana, somos su peor pesadilla- dijo Mystel mientras hacía unos malabares con unas naranjas que tenía a mano. Los otros cuatro rieron.

El japonés no se movió. Parecía que algo en los recién llegados le daba muy mala espina. –_Onii-san_- lo llamó su hermano Takao, pero al ver que no reaccionaba le sirvió él mismo las bebidas.

-_Arigatou_- agradeció la falsa árabe con una pequeña reverencia. Unos segundos más y Alex entró en razón. –PUNKELIA-

-¿Punkelia?- repitió Julia alarmada. –¿ERES ESA PIRATA?-

-¿Cuál es la razón para que me griten, no entiendo?- preguntó con calma, dando un sorbo a su cerveza. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza del otro farsante vestido de árabe y le susurró unas palabras de calma. –Dale tiempo al tiempo, _equus diptero_-

El joven asintió y se sentó al lado del albino. –Pero… no tenéis esa extraña marca negra sobre el ojo izquierdo-

-"_Perdona a tu enemigo pero nunca lo olvides_"… creo que aplica a tí-

-YO NO TE HE PERDONADO NADA, PIRATA SINVERGUENZA-

-¿No es maravilloso lo que puede hacer la exageración del maquillaje del Medio Oriente?- comentó Kairyu corriendo, con una sonrisa muy amigable, un poco del producto y dejando ver una mancha negra. Julia se acercó a ella pisando fuertemente y con un aire electrificado (literalmente) a su alrededor. La capitana se puso de pie y se fue a refugiar detrás de uno de sus acompañantes. –¡Señor Brooklyn, dígale que la violencia no resuelve nada!-

Alex se rió fuertemente en su sitio al ver la escena. Su hermana era la pirata más temida de los siete mares, pero cuando no buscaba pelea era realmente cómica. Los demás presentes parecieron querer ignorar por completo lo que acabanan de oír, aunque Rei y Lee comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos con ocasionales miradas hacia los piratas. King y Raúl arquearon una ceja, pero no se movieron de su lugar. –¿Por qué ella sí llama a Brooklyn por su nombre y no por un adjetivo calificativo para su bestia mitológica?-

-La criatura que protege a Brooklyn no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Ni Kairyu habla de ella como si lo hiciera del clima-

Alex se acercó a Julia y le pidió amablemente que tomara asiento, cosa que la española no quiso hacer sin antes darle un buen golpe a la pobre Capitana.

-Siempre tan diplomático, Alexander- comentó Brooklyn, viendo como su perico se posaba en la barra del bar y dejaba un par de monedas como pago.

-_Oe, Hitoshi_- llamó Punkelia "Kairyu" Preto al japonés. -¿Cuándo tendrás el próximo embarque de opio? Hokkaido es impaciante-

-_Hai_…- respondió con un hilo de voz el aludido. -El próximo mes estará aquí-

-¡Tu narco-conexión es mi hermana?- exclamó el peliverde con un poco de angustia-

-S-sí…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡Me pude haber ahorrado muchos de esos inútiles viajes tras su pista!-

-Yo le dije que mantuviera el acuerdo en secreto- explicó ella, jugando con una joya en su frente. –Podrían matarlo si le dijese a alguien-

-Bueno, ahora eso no es lo importante. ¿Qué has venido a hacer a Barcelona, donde puedes ser capturada tan fácilmente?-

-Error. Nosotros los piratas no podemos ser capturados sin ayuda- intervino King.

-"_Punx, tengo un favor que pedirte_"- repitió la pirata. –No recuerdo ni una sola vez en que me haya negado a algo que _meu pequenho irmão_ me haya pedido, y no voy a comenzar ahora-

Alex sonrió complacido y asintió. –_Minha irmã, você pode devolver a Julia isso que ela tem perdido ha muito tempo?_(Mi hermana, ¿usted podría devolver a Julia eso que ella perdió hace tanto tiempo?)_-_

Ella asintió, y volteó hacia Julia, quien intentaba fulminarla con la mirada desde hacia ya un tiempo. –Si me vas a agredir, agradecería que no fuera en el hombro-

-¿Qué habéis dicho?-

-Se nota que quieres hacerlo así que no opondré resistencia. Sólo no lo hagas en mi hombro; ya es suficiente con la herida que me hiciste durante nuestro pequeño combate-

Julia la miró en silencio unos momentos, pensativa. –Lo haré…después-

-Entonces proseguiremos. Primero que nada, quiero que tengas algo muy claro- Alex y Julia levantaron una ceja ante las palabras de Kairyu. –Yo no secuestré a tu hermano-

-¿Cómo te atrevéis a negarlo!- le gritó la española, golpeando la mesa con su mano y dándole un ligero electro-shock.

-Un pirata no sirve de nada si no desea serlo- comenzó la capitana con calma, evitando por todos los medios hacer contacto con Julia. –El día en que invadimos Barcelona, nos topamos. Le pregunté si le gustaría ser pirata. Él aceptó. Le dije que le enseñaría a usar su pyrokinesia y así lo hice-

-No os creo ni una sola palabra. Mi hermano no me dejaría…-

El otro tripulante vestido de árabe se pudo de pie y abrazó a Julia por la espalda. –_Contigo siempre_-

Julia permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos antes de voltear. –Ra-raúl-

-El mismo- le respondió, quitándose la tela que tenía sobre su cabeza y sonriendo. –Lamento haber aceptado, te dejé sola-

-N-No te..- la española estaba en shock. Miraba de Raúl a Kairyu, de vuelta a su hermano. –Preocupes-

Seguidamente un ansiado abrazo fraternal se llevó a cabo entre los dos gemelos mientras los demás presentes sonreían con gusto. La capitana se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos una última vez. –Claro que… no nos queremos ir sin una despedida diga-

-¿De qué hablas, Punx?- preguntó un intrigado Alex. Mystel saltó hacia atrás, luego hizo una maroma sobre sus manos para terminar cayendo al lado del peliverde.

-Queremos jugar un poco- le murmuró el rubio, dándole una naranja con una cara dibujada en ella. La fruta aparentaba estar riendo.

-Claro, no será como el de hace seis años, no- aclaró Kairyu, viendo la naranja que ella recibió. Esta parecía estar serena y pensativa.

-El banco suizo que hay al principio de las Ramblas es el objetivo- agregó Brooklyn, mirando de reojo como Rei y Lee estaban comenzando a señalarlos. La naranja del pelirrojo gritaba.

-Y nos gustaría que Raúl estuviera con nosotros para ese golpe, el último- terminó King, viendo la increíblemente deforme naranja que le había tocado. Le vino a la mente la idea de que alguien le había dicho a la pobre fruta que sería comida pronto.

Julia y Alex callaron mientras lo meditaban. –Está bien- aceptó Julia. –Pero iremos con vosotros-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieren ir a la línea de fuego con nosotros!- exclamó el albino, apretando fuertemente su naranja.

-Para asegurarme de que no me engañaréis y se lo llevarán de nuevo-

-Me ofende esa falta de confianza, pero les permitiré lo que piden. Si gustan seguirnos…-

Los cinco piratas y los otros dos acompañantes salieron de la taberna. Alex notó que no habia señal alguna del _Fragmento de Plata_. –_Punx, onde é o Fragmento_? (Punx, ¿dónde está el Fragmento?-

-_Não sei_ (No sé)- respondió tranquilamente. Estaba un poco más interesada en Rei y Lee, quienes ahora salían de La Gaviota con mala cara y pésima actitud hacia los piratas. –Creo, por alguna razón, que las ratas roen lentamente nuestra estadía aquí. Andando-

-Después, ¿adónde irás?- preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Kageryu. Habíamos planeado ir por segunda vez a las Américas. Claro que sin Raúl será un poco aburrido-

-Capitana, ¿es ese el banco?- interrumpió Mystel, señalando una edificación que se distinguía a simple vista.

La pirata asintió. –Señor Brooklyn, mande un mensaje al Lobo Blanco de que estamos listos para comenzar-

-¿Toda vuestra tripulación caerá sobre el banco?- preguntó Julia.

-Eso sería suicidio, mujer- aclaró King, cruzándose de brazos. –Nosotros cinco, con ayuda del Capitán Tala, Bryan y mi hermana Queen nos encargaremos de esto-

-No hables tan alto, Carnero Blanco, porque tengo la sensación de que el viento podría llevar tus palabras a oídos equivocados…- comentó Kairyu, notando que había perdido de vista a Rei y a Lee. El perico de Brooklyn se alejó rápidamente de ellos en un vuelo fugaz. –Le dije que se quedara con el Capitán en todo momento-

-Bien pensado, Señor Booklyn. Así si nos separamos podremos comunicarnos rápidamente-

Esperaron un rato en un parque cercano al objetivo hasta que vieron tres figuras encapuchadas acercarse. Las tres se quitaron la capucha de la cabeza y revelaron sus identidades. -¿Listos?- preguntó Tala con cierto aire aventurero.

-¿Hace falta preguntar?- respondió Kairyu en un tono semi-malicioso. Se acercaron a la puerta principal del banco, la cual estaba cerrada, y contaron. -3…2…1…-

Bryan pateó fuertemente la puerta, tumbándola en el proceso y apuntó su pistola hacia el frente. –¡Todos abajo, este es ahora territorio pirata!-

Sin embargo, los siete piratas se quedaron inmóviles al ver quién los estaba esperando dentro del lugar. Toda la brigada costera de la Policía apuntaba sus armas a sus cabezas y sólo esperaban la orden para disparar.

-Me atrevo a declarar que este lugar sigue siendo parte del territorio barcelonés- dijo una voz ronca y fuerte, evidentemente la del jefe Ralph Jurgen.

-¡…A la mierda! ¡RETIRADA!- gritó la peliverde al retroceder rápidamente.

-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Vivos o muertos!-

-¡Halcón Bélico, un tornado nos vendría bien!-

Inmediatamente una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró dentro del banco y mantuvo a los policías a raya mientras los piratas escapaban. La Capitana prosiguió con su táctica evasiva. –Pegaso Llameante, tu turno. Crea una tempestad de fuego-

Alex y Julia se sorprendieron al ver una enorme esfera de fuego materializarse entre las manos de Raúl. Al dar la orden, fue liberada en los fuertes vientos, incendiándolos y creando una barrera entre los ladrones y sus perseguidores.

-Bien, corran, por aquí- se escuchó la voz de Tala y el resto siguió. El banco en cuestión pronto estallaría en llamas.

-¿Cómo diablos sabía la Policía que vendríamos aquí y ahora a dar el golpe!- jadeaba Mystel mientras corría, escoltando a los gemelos y a Alex.

-Un traidor ha corrido la voz- aclaró Kairyu, aligerando el paso. Las demás brigadas policiacas comenzaban a esparcirse por todas las calles y avenidas en su búsqueda. Una en particular les estaba pisando los talones, asfixiando notablemente la idea de una huida satisfactoria. Una risa se escuchó arriba de ellos. Rei y Lee estaban en un árbol que crecía en la intersección de una avenida y una calle.

-Pobres piratas- dijo Rei con cierta burla. – ¿Alguien sacó su plan a la luz?-

-¡Mal nacidas perras!- gritó Bryan con furia, haciendo que el viento azotara fuertemente la copa del árbol.

-Es su culpa por meterse con nosotros- aclaró Lee, dándose importancia.

-No es culpa nuestra que su nivel de marineros sea mediocre- gritó Tala, mirando hacia atrás como se dibujaban las siluetas de la brigada.

-Piratas, aquí la prioridad será que Kageryu, Pegaso Llameante y Relámpago Galopante no sean atrapados y escapen limpiamente-

-¿Quién putas es ese último?- preguntó Queen al disparar; primero hacia los dos nekos y luego hacia los oficiales.

-Soy yo, idiota- reclamó Julia, entre Alex y Mystel. -¿Por dónde nos vamos?-

-A la derecha- sugirió Alex. Todos obedecieron, pero se toparon con caras que no deseaban ver de cerca.

-Como jugar al gato y al ratón- pronunció la maliciosa boca de Johnny, su estimada escopeta apuntando directamente hacia Raúl y Julia. A su lado estaba Giancarlo desenvainando un sable pero probablemente con temor de usarlo.

-Ah, carajo. ¡IZQUIERDA, IZQUIERDA!- corrigió Alex.

-Quédense en su lugar, sabandijas, o comienzo a disparar al azar a ver a quién me llevo a casa-

Mucho polvo y humo del incendio cercano nublaban un poco la escena pero los piratas sabían que tenían todo en contra. Johnny apunto hacia una silueta de cabello largo y castaño pero cuando estaba por disparar, un fuerte empujón lo distrajo. Kairyu le sonrió de cerca, su mano derecha sobre los dos cañones de la escopeta. –Parece ser que un _vulcano_ se ha topado con una _oceánica_-

El pelirrojo la empujó de vuelta y ganó terreno. Jaló en gatillo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. El alarido de una voz conocida hizo que el grupo en huida de piratas volteara sólo para divisar a Kairyu de rodillas sosteniendo su mano. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por el agujero en ella. –Sigan adelante, yo me ocupo de la Capitana- dijo la voz de Brooklyn, perdiéndose entre el polvazal. El resto le tomó la palabra y continuó su camino.

-Ríndete de una buena vez, mugrosa delincuente- chilló Oliver, pateándola, sin saberlo, en su temporalmente punto más débil. La peliverde colapsó en el suelo con un fuerte calambre en su hombro, perdiendo la conciencia segundos después. Brooklyn estaba a su lado, desviando de alguna manera todas las balas que se dirigían a ella. Se estaba asegurando de que sobreviviera. Un hombre pelimorado emergió y miró fijamente a los dos piratas frente a si. –Alto el fuego. Llévenlos a la prisión- ordenó Ralph con mucha satisfacción.

En la costa, los piratas restantes mas los dos invitados miraban preocupados que Kairyu y Brooklyn no los estaban siguiendo. –¡Esta estúpida navegante!- escupió Tala con ira mientras el perico de Brooklyn sobrevolaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué! ¡Qué ha pasado con mi hermana?- exclamó Alex al borde de la histeria.

-Debió haberse quedado cubriendo nuestra huida-

-¿Me estáis diciendo- intervino Julia. –que se dejó atrapar por nuestro bien?-

-No, si la atraparon fue porque algo salió muy mal, pero supongo que inicialmente sí, ese era su plan-

-Punx, eres una idiota- dijo el peliverde al suspirar. –La van a ejecutar, Jurgen si que lo hará. Es el único policía que podría reconocerla-

-¡Entonces vayamos por ella!- gritó King, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero Queen se interpuso en su camino. –No hermano, no podemos sólo ir nosotros. Nos demacrarían-

-¿Entonces qué putas quieres que hagamos? ¿Huir a Chipre? ¿Sicilia?-

-Capitán, las unidades siguen buscándonos, debemos irnos de aquí- anunció Bryan.

Mystel entró al agua y se concentró. Su bestia mitológica creo una especie de túnel bajo el agua para escapar. –Vamos entonces- aceptó Tala. –En el _Fragmento_ planearemos cómo recuperarlos a ambos-

Ya era de noche para cuando llegaron a su destino, donde el resto de la tripulación los estaba esperando.

-¿Dónde esta la Capitana?- preguntó Emily, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Capturada- respondió King de mala gana.

Fueron hasta la cocina donde comieron algo, sin mucha energía. En un ataque de rabia, Alex lanzó su plato contra una pared. Los demás intentaron ignorar el gesto. El agobiado joven suspiró y azotó sus manos fuertemente contra la mesa. -¿Y bien, Tala? ¿Cómo y cuándo iremos por ella?-

-Dime cuánto tiempo tenemos-

-Máximo hasta medio día. Normalmente ejecutan a esa hora-

-Bien, ¿sabes cómo es la zona donde lo hacen?-

-Como la palma de mi mano-

-Entonces…-

Y planificaron una ruta, la tacharon por fallas. Crearon otra, y la modificaron para el personal disponible. No era suficiente. Pasaron la noche ideando una manera perfecta de conseguir su objetivo sin obtener bajas a cambio. Lo lograron. Ahora todo dependería de la suerte y los dioses. Si deseaban la muerte de la Capitana, ningún plan sería suficiente. Sin embargo, si permitían conservarla, su estrategia sería su mejor arma.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**He regresado! Después de un bn tiempo pero bno, he regresado y es lo que cuenta, no? Lamento haber tomado mi tiempo pero bno, esos exámenes estaban un poco en el camino… en fin, espero que les haya gustado ;) y aquí contesto los únicos reviews que me llegaron XD**

Clow**: como que horda de lectores? "**pero… vo´ so´ loco, viteh**?" A ver si me masacran y después quien continua esta odisea piratezca? **ۚ**«-- esa palabra no existe XD. Te agradezco profundamente el apoyo amigo mio, y espero que este capitulo haya cumplido tus altas expectativas! **Grazie, bello

Sacris**: no se si te lo he dicho, pero me encantan tus reviews xq son bn LARGOS! Esos son los mejores ;.; en fin comenzemos. No te preocupes x tardar con los reviews, con tal de que lo leas me conformo. Si te gustan esos sobrenombres? A mi tmb jeje n.n, suena tan epico. Y las mazas! o¬O deben ser san satanicas cuando se usan!.. ya estoy babeando con solo pensarlo XD. Raul es la cosita mas linda de todo Beyblade! Lo amo! n/n. La cancion de "**Yoho a Pirate´s Life for Me**" es un invento de Disney para la atracción de Piratas del Caribe que tienen, vrd que es genial? Jaja**

**Me gusta que mis personajes tengan algun defecto mayor, como eso de que Kairyu sea daltonica xq le añade una dificultad mas a la historia. La teoria de los pecados es parte de mi imaginación, parte de la de alguien mas. Hay una cancion de Flogging Molly llamada "**Seven Deadly Sins**" que canta lo que dije, claro que ellos si se llaman como el pecado que les corresponde. Xq Kai y Kairyu tenian el mismo pecado? Xq no se me ocurrio una mejor razon x la que ella pudiera matarlo jaja! Y pues creo que los demas pecados (según yo) serian asi como Bryan la Ira, Tala el Orgullo… que se yo. Si me quieres ayudar a decidir, soy toda ojos! **

**Bno Sacris llegamos al final de la respuesta de tu review (principalmente xq Clow esta ansioso de leer este capitulo y creo que me matara si no lo subo de una vez jeje). Viste como deje al perico, o sea tu, con Tala? Y se quedara ahí un bn tiempo durante el proximo capitulo tmb ;) eso del azucar es bascio para cuando te cortas y no tienes con que curarte jojo, ojala te sirva de algo en el futuro. Bn aquí me despido. **Danke** x leer y apoyar mi humilde fic!**


	5. Mi unica patria la Mar

**YoHo, a Pirate's Life For me**

_Capitulo 5: Mi única patria la Mar_

Dedicado a Sacristhia I. Oscurathy

-¿Para qué la conservamos viva? Opino que mejor eliminarla ahora- dijo Johnny al cargar su escopeta y dispararle a Kairyu. Su bala se desvió inexplicablemente. Probablemente sólo el cadete Claude se dio cuenta de qué la estaba protegiendo. Él podía ver una especie de ala negra fantasmal saliendo del cuerpo de Brooklyn y protegiéndolos a ambos. Decidió no comentar nada, el resto podría considerarlo loco. Ralph se limitó a bufar la acción de su compañero de armas. –Olvídalo McGregor. La ejecutaremos mañana, frente a todo el pueblo, para que así cada ciudadano y tal vez hasta otros piratas escondidos sepan las consecuencias de atacar mi cuidad. Llévenselos-

Otros oficiales tomaron el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Kairyu y procedieron con la orden. A Brooklyn le ataron las manos y lo empujaron, a punta de pistola, todo el camino hasta el edificio policial de Barcelona. Una vez ahí, los metieron a una pobre celda con paja por piso y dos bancas largas. Brooklyn seguía sonriendo y no se quejó ni una sola vez. Se sentó y cortésmente se dirigió a sus opresores. –Disculpe. ¿Sería tan amable de concederme algunos vendajes y agua tal vez?-

-¿Para qué los quieres?- escupió Oliver de mala gana, mirándolo con asco.

El pelirrojo se rascó la sien. –Pues si quieren que la Capitana sobreviva hasta su ejecución de mañana, hay que tratarle la herida de su mano. De lo contrario se desangrará a muerte-

Ralph Jurgen lo meditó un par de segundos antes de contestar. –Hecho. Tráiganle lo que pide pero no bajen la guardia-

-Sí Señor- respondieron sumisamente un par de policías mientras iban a buscar lo requerido. El alemán volteó ahora hacia su subordinado más próximo. –Claude, será tu trabajo vigilarlos durante la noche-

-C-como ordene, Señor- dijo, bajando la cabeza. Vio como los pies de Ralph, Oliver y los demás se retiraban presurosos fuera de la zona de celdas y se sentó en el pobre y demacrado escritorio ahí ubicado. Un suspiro cansado y nervioso escapó de sus labios mientras veía a los dos últimos policías de la noche darle a Brooklyn lo que había pedido. Se retiraron sin una palabra y lo dejaron solo con los dos criminales marinos.

El pelirrojo, con mucha paciencia y esmero, limpió la mano perforada derecha de la pirata, consecuencia de la bala de Johnny. Claude no quiso presenciar como la vendaba, el solo hecho de que Kairyu tuviera un agujero en su mano le causaba sudor frío. Una vez terminado ese asunto, Brooklyn prosiguió a examinar la herida de la espalda. Aunque ella fuera mayor que él por al menos cuatro años, parecía que Brooklyn no tenía problema alguno para mover su cuerpo como fuera necesario. Le desabotonó la gastada blusa azul y luego la colocó boca abajo. El joven policía no pudo evitar preguntar qué estaba haciendo.

-Le clavaron un sable en el hombro hace un par de días- respondió el pirata al cambiar los vendajes. –La herida no había sanado completamente todavía y uno de ustedes la pateó justo ahí-

-Ah, ya veo. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme por qué había sido tan fácil dejarla inconciente…-

-Sí, en efecto es bastante difícil cuando está en óptimas condiciones…-

Claude lo vio terminar y colocar a Kairyu sobre una de las bancas, que cumplirían la función de cama esa noche. Otra incógnita surgió en su cabeza. -¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo, sabiendo que mañana serás ejecutado?-

El pelirrojo, acostado en la otra banca, rió calladamente. -¿Esperarías miedo de mi parte, joven policía?-

-Es lo más normal entre presos-

-Presos, no piratas. Desde que aceptamos unirnos a la tripulación del _Fragmento_, se nos mete constantemente en la cabeza una idea que se vuelve una parte fundamental de nuestra mente-

-¿Y cuál es esa idea?-

-Que el _cambio es constante_. El miedo no se apodera de nosotros a menos que sea realmente necesario. No nos apegamos a las cosas porque cambiarán y dejaran de darnos alegría o placer. La muerte es un cambio drástico, es cierto, pero un cambio al fin y al cabo. Merece más respeto que miedo, si nos preguntas a nosotros-

Claude meditó un par de minutos las palabras del pelirrojo. Eran ciertas y lógicas; casi inaceptables por parte de un pirata. –Entonces ustedes son ¿personas sin miedo?-

Brooklyn le sonrió. –Somos personas sin miedo irracional, es todo…-

-No mates al tiburón, mata al kraken… Sabia Caimán…- murmuró la peliverde con pereza. Los dos presentes se sonrieron levemente al escucharla contar sobre sus sueños.

Otro pequeño silencio cubrió el lugar hasta que el joven policía se puso de pie y buscó algo dentro de una bolsa de papel que había estado sobre el escritorio todo el tiempo. –No es mucho, pero supongo que tendrás hambre- dijo, pasándole entre las barras un pedazo de pan un poco duro y frío. El pirata lo agradeció con gestos y lo partió a la mitad. Se comió su parte y la otra la dejó al lado de Kairyu.

-Se agradecen tus modales, joven policía. Cualquier otro nos estaría usando como marionetas para su entretenimiento personal-

Claude bajó la cabeza ante el comentario, apoyándola en sus manos. –Supongo que es porque inicialmente les tenía un cierto miedo-

Brooklyn arqueó una ceja. -¿Igual al que le tienes al Superior Jurgen?- El joven no le contestó. El pelirrojo se acomodó en su lugar, listo para descansar. –Esa conversación mejor la tienes con la Capitana. Buenas noches, joven policía-

El aludido se sentó a pensar una hora o dos, mirando al vacío. Mordisqueaba de vez en cuando lo que quedaba del pan, por necesidad más que por hambre. Más o menos a media noche, cuando Claude estaba en el limbo entre la conciencia y el sueño, Kairyu se levantó de pronto. -¡Fénix Carmesí!- exclamó, alargando su brazo derecho como queriendo tomar algo. Respiró hondo y se rascó la frente. –Fue un sueño… un hermoso y amargo sueño…-

El policía se puso de pie alarmado cuando la oyó, para luego sentarse de nuevo y admirarla. -¿Buenas noches?-

-¡Buenas noches!- le contestó Kairyu con alegría, como si no fuera media noche ni estuviera en una celda bajo llave. -¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar a estas horas tan tranquilas?-

-M-mi nombre es…Claude- le respondió, atónito de la conducta de la prisionera. –Tu eres Ca…¿Carrú? O algo así. ¿Cierto?-

-Je je, ¿Carrú?- repitió ella divertida. –A ese no lo conozco. A mi me llaman _Kairyu_, la pirata más temida de los seis mares y medio-

-¿Y medio? ¿Por qué no de los siete mares completos?-

-Es que… en el Océano Pacífico no soy tan temida- respondió, rascándose la nuca. –De hecho tengo varios amigos por ese lado-

-Ya entiendo…-

La peliverde se observó la mano, recordando lo que había sucedido. Negó con la cabeza. "_Hmm pude haber sido menos torpe_…" pensaba, regresando su atención hacia el joven policía, quien se veía autistamente un poco preocupado. -¿Qué os preocupa, Águila Bicéfala?-

Claude abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se volvió a poner de pie, recostando su figura contra la pared. -¿C-cómo me llamaste!-

-Águila Bicéfala. Eso es lo que es tu bestia mitológica, ¿no? Un águila de dos cabezas- le contestó tranquilamente. El aludido no parecía más reconfortado con la respuesta.

-P-p-puedes verla- dijo con dificultad y ¿miedo? en sus ojos. Kairyu asintió orgullosa. –¡Sip! Mi dragón me dijo que… ¡Por las botas de mi padre, PAN!- exclamó infantilmente mientras se comía la ración de harina que Brooklyn modestamente le había dejado.

Esta ilógica interrupción le dio a Claude el tiempo suficiente para sentarse de nuevo y calmarse. Siempre le había puesto nervioso que la gente notara que era "_diferente_". Claro, nunca nadie se lo había dicho tan directamente como la pirata frente a él. ¿Debería bajar la guardia con ella? Una difícil decisión que Kairyu alegremente tiró a la basura cuando terminó su comida. –Mmm el pan es bueno, si señor-

Claude rió. Le vino a la mente la imagen de un perro moviendo su cola después de recibir un par de caricias de su amo. –Para ser la temida Capitana del _Fragmento de Plata_, buscada en más de 22 países por crímenes contra la sociedad, y tener más de veinte años, pareces divertirte más de lo que se esperaría-

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Los dragones tienen miles de años disfrutando de la vida, no veo razón por la que yo no pueda disfrutar la mía, aunque sea un parpadeo comparada a la de ellos-

El joven policía asintió de acuerdo, auque todavía un poco distraído. Kairyu se levantó de su lugar y miró por la ventana. –Hermosa noche… es una lástima que no pueda disfrutar de sus matices… Lo que me recuerda, no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué te perturba?-

-No creo que te interese…-

-¿Y por qué no? Todo merece nuestro interés, aunque sea sólo una mínima fracción de el-

Claude se sorprendió de la filosofía que podía desplegar esta pirata tan inusual. –Es que… estuve conversando con tu amigo de ahí- señaló a Brooklyn con la cabeza. –Y me dejó pensando en muchas cosas, como el verdadero significado del "miedo". Por lo que entiendo ustedes piratas no parecer tenerlo-

-Ah el buen Brooklyn. Podría convertir a miles a una nueva religión falsa con el mínimo esfuerzo, arr- comentó, abriendo mucho los ojos. –¡Mi "arr"! Tenía _años_ de no decirlo. Creo que desde que el Fénix falleció… ¡Por qué carajos me desvío tanto del tema! Águila Bicéfala, ¿por qué temes ser diferente?-

-Ehm…-

-Porque ese es tu problema, ¿no es así?- Kairyu pudo haber sido una sicóloga en tiempos modernos. –Es decir, ¡hasta yo he notado que te podría dar un paro cardiaco cada vez que Jurgen te dirige la palabra!- o una hostigadora mejor.

-El Superior Jurgen… es que… no quiero parecer… inútil, aunque se que eso piensa de mi. No me gusta hacerlo enojar-

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿No te importa que te tumbe, te pisotee, te tire a un barril lleno de cáscaras de maní, te atropelle con un caballo y luego te ponga a cuidar gallinas _con tal de que no se enoje_! No, hombre, no. Eso está peor que decirle a una ballena que tiene algo entre sus dientes. ¡Simplemente no-se-hace! ¿Dónde quedó tu auto-respeto? ¿Lo tiraste por la ventana? Eso no se vale, es ilegal. Deberías...-

En todo el rápido y semi-lógico regaño que Kairyu escupió sobre el pobre Claude, algo claro logró quedarse en la cabeza del joven. Debía comenzar a defender lo que es suyo. –Está bien que seas amable, que demuestres estupidez… o valores, como les digan, pero un Águila no debe doblegarse ante nada-

-Pero el Superior es el gran Grifón de Alemania, se le debe mostrar respeto-

-Sí, el Grifón de Doble Filo merece respeto, ¡pero no miedo!- exclamó Kairyu, levantando sus manos en el aire. –**El miedo no existe**. Es un irracional invento humano que sirve como excusa cuando no podemos superar algo. ¡EL-MIEDO-NO-SIRVE!-

-Pero…- intentó decir Claude, cosa que no pudo terminar.

-¡Pero nada! ¡No me vengas con excusas a mí! Ahora te quedarás ahí pensando en lo que dije mientras… tomo una siesta porque el… enojo me… da sue… ño…- terminó la Capitana antes de desplomarse de nuevo sobre la banca y seguir durmiendo.

El joven parpadeó un par de veces antes de acomodarse en su silla y comenzar a divagar mentalmente de nuevo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Bien, ¿todo el mundo sabe qué tiene que hacer?- preguntó Alex en voz baja. El resto asintió obedientemente. –Así me gusta. Sólo una cosa más. Tala, creo que vamos a tener que cambiar de puesto. Me llegaron órdenes de hacer guardia con mi escuadrón en la entrada de la plaza. Giancarlo reportó haberme visto con los piratas ayer así que mis superiores están algo inquietos con ello-

-Como quieras. No tengo problemas con suplantar a uno de los guardias de la torre, pero tendría que quitarme mi parche-

-No lo aconsejo, Capitán- opinó Mystel. –Su herida podría infectarse de nuevo-

-Yo tengo medicinas en caso de que eso ocurra, puedo ayudaros- intervino Julia. El resto la miró con sorpresa. -¿Qué estáis mirando? Estudié algo de Medicina en Tarragona-

-Nada, nada…- respondió el resto, desviando la mirada. Emily llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban. Vestía un hermoso vestido esmeralda y se había arreglado el cabello en un elegante moño. –Capitán Tala, Sergei se ha infiltrado con éxito entre el enemigo. No levantó sospecha alguna-

-Cómo habría de despertarla si hasta con esposa apareció- comentó Kane desde la cubierta del barco. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro. Alex le sonrió a la fastidiada pelirroja. –Muchas gracias, Emily, por hacer el papel. La Policía tiende a confiar más en los hombres de familia-

-No hay problema, Alex… ¡Kane, ven acá! ¡Quiero mostrare que tan buena esposa puedo ser!- gritó con malicia mientras corría hacia la cubierta. Kane borró su sonrisa y desapareció de vista al instante.

-Entonces, el uniforme que necesitas lo tiene Mariam, Tala. El resto ya sabe su parte en la historia así que andando-

-Momento, momento- interrumpió Zeo dramáticamente. -¿_Cómo_ va a estar el Capitán de guardia de la torre con el perico de Brooklyn en su hombro?-

-Es cierto, esa ave no se ha despegado de Tala desde que regresó- dijo Bryan, viendo como el perico le mordisqueaba un mechón de cabello al mencionado pelirrojo.

-No importa, si alguien pregunta, nada más diles que es la nueva mascota de tu hijo o algo por el estilo. Vamos ya que se nos hace tarde-

Se dispersaron rápidamente y asumieron sus posiciones en la plaza donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución de los piratas capturados. Brooklyn y Kairyu estaban de pie sobre una especie de escenario con una cuerda alrededor de sus cuellos, sus manos atadas tras la espalda y un sol intenso cegándolos parcialmente. Un verdugo estaba a su lado con una capucha sobre la cabeza. El hombre en sí era de enormes proporciones y fácilmente podría estrangularlos con una mano. Kairyu lo miró un par de minutos, levantando la ceja de vez en cuando. –Oye, ¿te conozco de algún lado?-

Sólo obtuvo un poco amigable gruñido por respuesta. –Bueno, bueno, entonces no nos conocemos, no te enojes conmigo-

Ralph Jurgen, Johnny McGregor y Giancarlo Tornatore estaban de pie justo al lado de la tarima luciendo sus mejores trajes militares. El pelimorado volteó hacia el italiano. –Giancarlo, dile a Oliver que ya es hora de que Ozuma llegue y haga su trabajo-

-_Va bene_- contestó el rubio antes de desaparecer por unos momentos. Reapareció seguido del francés Oliver y de otro muchacho de ojos verde y un cabello con toques rojos y negros. Este hizo una reverencia ante sus superiores antes de subir al escenario y desenrollar un largo pergamino que traía bajo el brazo. –Capitana del navío pirata "_Fragmento de Plata_", se le ejecutará hoy a usted y a su acompañante por los siguientes crímenes cometidos…-

-¿Nos van a relatar todos nuestros logros antes de morir?- le dijo ella a Brooklyn, quien sonrió como respuesta. –Creo que nos quieren hacer sentir orgullosos antes de morir, Capitana-

-Probablemente tiene razón, Señor Brooklyn. Qué detalle. No sabía que la Policía de Barcelona era tan gentil, je je-

-…Robo y saqueo de las colonias francesas y británicas en el norte, centro y sur de África…- decía Ozuma mientras los dos piratas hacían muecas de orgullo e inflaban el pecho. –Alianza indebida con los nativos de las Américas e incitarlos a oponerse al poder colonizador…-

-Hey ¿y eso por qué es un crimen? ¡Ellos estaban ahí primero!-

-¡Silencio, pirata, o te cortaré la lengua antes de robarte el último suspiro de vida!-

-¡Uhh! Amanecimos con ganas de ver sangre, ¿no, Superior?-

-… Persecución y asesinato de las tropas reales en las Islas de La Tortuga, La Española y..-

-Esa vez fue cuando conseguí mi perico, ¿verdad, Capitana?-

-Así es, que buena memoria Señor Brooklyn-

En la periferia de la plaza, donde prácticamente toda persona residente estaba, Alex daba impacientes vueltas sobre su caballo. Observaba constantemente a su hermana y a Brooklyn, en el centro del lugar, o tal vez a Tala en una de las torres de la iglesia más cercana. A veces hasta se daba el lujo de recorrer todo el lugar e intercambiar breves palabras con los demás piratas que pasaban desapercibidos entre la multitud. Pronto sería medio día. Un perico se posó sin previo aviso sobre la cabeza de su caballo, estirando su pata pacientemente. El peliverde tomó el papel atado a ella y leyó el siguiente mensaje: "_Todo en orden. Cuando la última pluma blanca caiga, los cuervos descenderán en picada_."

Alex no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante la poesía en el mensaje. Dirigió su mirada hacia la torre donde Tala se ubicaba. El pelirrojo le saludaba seriamente pero con cierto orgullo de su "mensaje en clave". Una gota de sudor surcó la sien del peliverde mientras asentía y saludaba de vuelta. El perico alzó vuelo y se fue. Ahora sólo restaba esperar el momento.

-… Engaño y aprovechamiento de las Monjas Superiores del Vaticano…-

-Eso no califica como engaño- argumentó Kairyu. –Ellas socorren a los necesitados, yo estaba necesitada en ese momento. Tenía hambre, sed, sueño y ellas amablemente me ayudaron-

-Claro, ¡pero más tarde entraste a la Basílica de San Pedro y te robaste invaluables piezas de oro puro!- exclamó Giancarlo con los brazos cruzados. –Claude tiene todo el inventario-

El aludido apareció a su lado y le dio una lista. Los dos piratas notaron más seguridad en el frágil cadete de policía. Su miedo estaba muy bien controlado en ese momento y eso los hacía sonreír complacidos.

-Y por último, culpable de estar en mejores términos con el Emperador de Japón que la mismísima familia Real-

-¡Objeción! No es mi culpa que ellos sean tan antipáticos. El Emperador es una persona genial-

-No tienes derecho a objetar, mujer- contestó Ralph con calma, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa malvada. –Ya no importa, porque el medio día ha llegado. ¿Algo más que se les ofrezca antes de su viaje al Infierno?-

-Sí, de hecho. Me gustaría saber de qué color son los ojos de Claude-

-¿Qué!- exclamaron Giancarlo, Oliver, Johnny, Ralph, la multitud, los piratas, Alex, Julia y el mismo Claude.

-Sólo díganme o por las noches haré que los vampiros de Transilvania vengan a beber su sangre-

Por supuesto, la Punkelia "Kairyu" Preto sabía lo inocente que era la gente en esos tiempos y lo fácil que se creían cuentos como ese. La población entró en pánico relativo y le gritó a los policías que le dijeran lo que demandaba. Ralph gruñó internamente, mirando a Claude de manera fría. Con eso le indicaba que lo hiciera él.

-Ehm… son azules- contestó él con desconcierto. Kairyu le sonrió antes de hablar. –Entonces mi imaginación si te pinto correctamente. Hasta pronto y hasta la muerte, Águila Bicéfala-

Todos los ojos se posaron en las torres de la iglesia donde las campanas comenzaron a cantar una tonada de muerte para los dos piratas en la plaza. El corpulento verdugo alzó el hacha con la que debía cortar la palanca que desplomaría el piso debajo de los piratas y los colgaría en el acto. Arma en el aire, los piratas cerraron sus ojos a la espera de su muerte. Los policías se sonreían. El verdugo se preparó y lanzó el hacha con todas sus fuerzas. Un silbido se escuchó, demostrando que el filo era tal que hasta el aire era cortado. Luego el otro sonido hueco fue producido cuando el arma se clavó contra la madera. Brooklyn y Kairyu abrieron un ojo, inseguros de si ya estaban muertos y no lo sabían o si algo había salido mal. Las cuerdas alrededor de su cuello se aflojaron.

El hacha estaba clavada en el flanco derecho de la tarima; el verdugo la había lanzado para que cortara las cuerdas que estaban atadas a la parte superior. Ralph Jurgen estalló de ira y desenvainó su sable. –¡Piratas en la plaza! ¡No los dejen escapar!-

El verdugo tomó a los dos piratas, los cargó y corrió con ellos rápidamente entre la multitud, usándola como escudo humano contra las balas de los oficiales. Alex pasó cerca un par de veces, llevando a los civiles lejos del campo de batalla. Con gestos mudos le indicaba al verdugo hacia donde correr. Finalmente se refugiaron tras un muro y ahí descansaron un momento. El verdugo se quitó la capucha para revelar a un cansado pero sonriente Sergei. –¡Lo sabía! ¡Sería el colmo que no pudiera reconocerte, Ballena Titánica!-

-Me alegra que estén a salvo, Capitana. Pronto vendrán por ustedes. Déjenme desatarles las manos- dijo el ruso en un torpe español.

En efecto, al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron King, Queen, Julia y Raúl vestidos como oficiales de la Patrulla Ecuestre con caballos para ellos. Sergei se recibió la orden de ir al _Fragmento_ inmediatamente y protegerlo a toda costa. Los seis restantes jinetes comenzaron la huida sin perder tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Kageryu?- preguntó Kairyu.

-Escoltando a los civiles fuera de la zona, se nos unirá apenas termine-

-¿Y Lobo Blanco?-

-Estaba en el campanario de la Iglesia suplantando a los guardias-

-¿Para qué?-

-Esté atenta al cielo, Capitana- respondió Queen con una sonrisa. En efecto Tala se venía deslizando por una cuerda que iba desde el campanario hasta un árbol un poco más delante de su camino. La peliverde sonrió. –Un espíritu libre tiene derecho a disfrutar así-

Lamentablemente no podrían recibir a Tala en su aterrizaje porque otros policías montados los venían persiguiendo muy de cerca y detenerse ya no sería una opción. –Sepárense- ordenó King al doblar a la derecha, seguido de su hermana y Brooklyn con dirección a la playa. Los gemelos españoles y la capitana doblaron en dirección contraria, hacia las afueras de la cuidad. Sus perseguidores estaban cargando sus pistolas y disparando. En uno de tantos tiros, hirieron a los tres caballos, por lo que sus jinetes cayeron violentamente al piso.

Kairyu se levantó primero y presionó a los gemelos para que hicieran lo mismo. Se adentraron en la vegetación para obtener una ventaja significativa. Otros disparos más los ponían más nerviosos por lo que aceleraron el paso. Salieron de la vegetación densa para toparse con tres policías que lograron atraparlos momentáneamente. El que atrapó a la peliverde presionaba constantemente su mano derecho, donde la herida residía, y la hacía gritar en un tono bajo mientras luchaba. Pateó hacia atrás, en la entrepierna del policía y consiguió zafarse de su agarre.

Raúl a duras penas pudo con su opresor; hizo que sus mangas se incendiaran y así lo soltó pero fue trabajo de Kairyu darle una patada en la cabeza para dejarlo inconciente. Julia no estaba mejor que su hermano porque su atacante la tenía presa en un abrazo constrictor que buscaba hacerla desmayarse. -¡Dale una descarga eléctrica, Relámpago Galopante!-

-¡N-no puedo!-

-¡Claro que podéis, hermana!-

-¡Kyaaa!-

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó la pirata, sacando su pistola y jalando el gatillo. Nada ocurrió. –Pendejos, me quitaron las municiones. ¡Raúl quémale la cara!-

-Escucho y obedezco- dijo el otro, lanzándole hacia el policía y enterrándole los dedos en le rostro para después subir la temperatura de su cuerpo. El hombre soltó a la joven y comenzó a gritar de dolor. Los prófugos avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una cueva cerca del risco. Se desplomaron para descansar un momento.

-¿Para qué putas sellaste tus poderes!- le gritó Kairyu a la española. –Es terriblemente estúpido hacerlo, ¿sabías? Pero que digo, ¡Claro que no sabías!-

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso?- replicó Julia.

-No usas tus descargas con frecuencia, ¿verdad?-

-Ehh no-

-Mala jugada, rechazarlas de esa manera. Ahora están selladas…-

-Capitana, se acercan más policías- alertó el pelirrojo con preocupación. La aludida se asomó y los vio. -¿De qué color son sus uniformes?-

-Rojos con dorado-

-Ah carajo, son de la Guardia Real. No podemos enfrentarlos contigo así-

Julia dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, evidentemente asustada. Raúl la abrazó para reconfortarla pero no parecía estar funcionando. Kairyu mordió su labio inferior, pensando. –Lo tengo. Relámpago Galopante, juntas tus manos de este modo- le dijo, mostrándole cómo. –Y repite después de mí. _Leciya tuwa makipanpelo. Wiyohpeyata Wakinyan Oyate kola makipanpelo_ **(1)**-

La española tuvo dificultades pero al tercer intento lo logró decentemente. No se sentía muy diferente aunque un ligero calor estaba brotando en su pecho. -¿Qué acabamos de hacer?-

-Despertar a la criatura que vive dentro de ti-

Un par de lágrimas más se deslizaron por las mejillas de Julia. El exceso de adrenalina, el peligro de muerte y el pánico parecían estar llevándose lo mejor de ella. La peliverde suspiró y puso su mano herida sobre la cabeza de la joven.

-Si tus lágrimas se quieren suicidar, impídeselos por favor. No tienes por qué temer. Si alguien ha de morir hoy seré yo, no ustedes. ¿Está bien? Si hay algo que quiero antes de dar el siguiente paso en esta vida es ver sus corazones valientes- le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa extrañamente calmada. Los gemelos simplemente la miraron con asombro. –Bien, ahora si no les molesta, tenemos que irnos-

Los tres salieron de la cueva sin ser detectados en primera instancia, más al atravesar un trecho llano fueron divisados. -¡Objetivo en la mira! ¡Tráiganlos vivos o muertos!-

Huyeron sin dirección por un par de minutos hasta que se toparon con un camino sin salida. Habían corrido, sin notarlo, hasta el risco. Se dieron media vuelta para enfrentar a los cinco policías que los arrinconaban. Ozuma, Giancarlo, Ralph, Oliver y Johnny sonreían triunfales ante su aparente ventaja. Kairyu frunció su entrecejo.

-Recordaremos este día como el día en que la mayor amenaza marina fue eliminada-

-Corrección. Recordarán este día como el día en que les pateé sus sucios traseros policiales-

-¡Córtenle la lengua de una buena vez!- ordenó Ralph con enojo. Oliver y Ozuma fueron los primeros en atacar y aunque se enfrentaban a una pirata temporalmente manca y demacrada, era la Capitana del navío pirata más temido. A base de estrategia logró tumbarlos a ambos y dejarlos boca abajo en el piso. -¿Quién sigue?-

-Muy lista, pero no lo suficiente- declaró Johnny. Al tiempo en que este disparó, ella le lanzó una cuchilla que tenía guardada en su bota. La bala rozó violentamente el hombro que ya estaba dañado y la dejó inconciente en el piso. Su cuchilla se había abierto paso por el cuello del escocés y ahora estaba sangrando en abundancia.

-Ahora sólo nos quedan esos dos niños, Superior- comentó Giancarlo. Raúl se colocó frente a su hermana en posición de defensa. Un par de esferas de fuego combustionaron en sus manos y fueron lanzadas directamente hacia los atacantes. Lamentablemente una fuerte ráfaga de viento las desvió y las apagó. –_Cazzo, ragazzo_! El fuego es muy peligroso- exclamó Giancarlo con rechazo.

-Su querida Capitana está muerta, ahora siguen ustedes- apuntó Johnny con debilidad al apuntar una última vez su escopeta. Jaló el gatillo y las balas se incrustaron en carne viva sin dificultad alguna. Lástima para el escocés, no fue en sus objetivos iniciales.

Kairyu había tacleado a los gemelos cuerpo a tierra y recibido, por tercera vez, una bala por ellos. Este último disparo perforó peligrosamente en su pecho y la hizo perder el balance. La temida Capitana pirata, como si en cámara lentamente sucediera todo, comenzó a caer por el risco. Los españoles observaron una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus últimas palabras. –Muéstrame… tu cora… zón valien…te…-

Raúl extendió su mano como si tomarla quisiera, aunque fuera en vano. Amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al apretar fuertemente sus puños y darse vuelta. El aire comenzaba a calentarse a su alrededor. –Tenéis razón, policía; El fuego es muy peligroso y estoy por mostraros exactamente cuánto. ¡Capitana, ahora os mostraré mi corazón valiente!-

Todo el lugar estalló en llamas como si del mismo Infierno se tratase. Un círculo de fuego se formó alrededor de los presentes, impidiéndole el paso al próximo en vengar la muerte Kairyu. Alexander Preto había visto el último disparo de Johnny desde lejos y venía galopando hacia ellos a máxima velocidad. No perdonaría tal atrocidad. Dos jóvenes chinos se habían interpuesto en su camino. Rei y Lee venían a caballo pisándole los talones.

-¡Déjenme en paz, traidores! ¡Debo vengar la muerte de mi hermana!-

-Tu hermana era una mugrosa pirata sin honor, Alex, no tienes porqué perder el tuyo debido a ella-

-Eres un completo imbécil, Rei. Estoy casi seguro de que te lo dijeron antes-

-Calláte- replicó Lee en defensa del otro neko.

-Ahora no tengo el tiempo para jugar con ustedes, así que saluden al demonio de mi parte-

-¡Superior! ¡No podemos escapar! ¡Si usamos nuestras ráfagas podríamos hacer peor esta tempestad de fuego!- exclamó Oliver con mucho pánico.

-¡Así es! ¡Sufrid, mal nacidos, por habérsela llevado!- gritó Raúl, furibundo. Su hermana se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado. –Contigo siempre, hermanito. ¡Hagamos que esta muerte valga la pena!-

-_ Sheiße _**(2)**– murmuró Ralph. –Son niñitos suicidas-

-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó nerviosamente Giancarlo.

-Creo que van a liberar sus bestias-

-¡Están locos!- gritó Ozuma.

-¡Vamos por ellos!- exclamó Julia. Nubes del color del carbón se formaron rápidamente sobre sus cabezas. Los ojos de la española parecían brillar de un extraño amarillo eléctrico y los de su hermano con un rojo llameante. –Ahora sabrán lo que es un impacto profundo-

Tres relámpagos con sus respectivos truenos impactaron a tres de los policías sin piedad mientras que los restantes corrían en busca de refugio. -¡Nos van a matar!-

-Cálmate, maldita sea- ordenó el Superior, intentando ignorar a los dos pegasos que cabalgaban las nubes sobre él, relinchando victoriosos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Alex?- preguntó Lee al sentir un sudor frío en su espalda. No lo habían notado, pero sus sombras habían desaparecido.

-Matarlos, ¿qué más parece?- dijo el otro con sarcasmo. –Sus almas serán consumidas por sus propias sombras-

-¡Mierda!- gritó Rei al ver que sus tobillos comenzaban a ser absorbidos por una rara masa negra que se expandía del piso.

-Las sombras son engañosas, amigos míos- rió Alex cínicamente. La sustancia oscura comenzaba a tomar forma. Tenía garras y escamas sobre ellas. Unos ojos ámbar emergían lentamente del suelo. Una hilera de dientes brillaba en lo más profundo.

La consecuencia de los relámpagos, además de la muerte de tres policías, fue la destrucción de los cimientos del risco. Estaban por comenzar a caer hacia las escarpadas piedras al final del acantilado sumergido en el mar. Los gemelos lo sabían pero no lo lamentaban. –La veremos pronto, Capitana- murmuró Raúl al abrazar a su hermana. Comenzaban a caer lenta, paciente, fatalmente. Cerraron sus ojos en señal de paz a la espera de su muerte. No fue hasta que sintieron sus espaldas mojadas sobre una superficie escamosa que abrieron los ojos.

-¡_Hai Long Wang _**(3)**!- gritó Rei, señalando hacia atrás justo antes de que las sombras de Alex consumieran su vida. El peliverde volteó sobre su caballo para ver a lo que se refería, mentalmente ajeno a cualquier cosa que pudo haber imaginado. Un majestuoso reptil de matices azules se levantaba imponente sobre las olas y superaba con su gran tamaño el risco que se había hecho pedazos momentos antes. Sus ojos y sus garras eran de plata pura, haciendo juego con la brillante perla que se mantenía justo debajo de su mandíbula. Una escarpada espalda de picos negros se erguía peligrosamente y su magnifica cola no era ni visible, de lo largo que se encontraba.

Sobre su cabeza se ubicaba una expirante Kairyu apoyada sobre los cuernos del animal mientras que en la garra izquierda se sentaban dos gemelos españoles bastante desconcertados. Al frente y testigos de todo, se encontraban todavía Ralph y Giancarlo, inmóviles ante semejante ser divino. –Desearon mi muerte y ahora yo les presento la suya- dijo Kairyu. El enorme dragón marino abrió su boca y se lanzó hacia su presa. Minutos después ambos policías yacían inertes en el aparato digestivo.

Un silbido en el aire les hizo voltear a todos y ver un dragón muy parecido al de Kairyu acercarse. Tenía tres cuartas partes de su tamaño, su cresta era plateada y su perla se encontraba en una de las garras. Sobre su cabeza venía un agitado Alex con una radiante sonrisa y una lágrima solitaria que se desvanecía en el aire. –¡Punx!-

-Kageryu, mi adorado Kageryu- le respondió esta con mucho cariño en sus palabras. El dragón azul miró hacia arriba, siguiendo con la vista el galope de un Pegaso negro con alas de fuego acompañando de uno blanco y radiante, igual que un relámpago.

-Mis estimados gemelos, creo que han venido por ustedes- dijo la pirata al sentarse.

Alex y su dragón se acercaron a los seres marinos y se posaron a su lado. –Adelante, móntenlos-

Era un sueño hecho realidad, montar una bestia mitológica de esa manera. Una inexplicable energía irradiaba de ambos caballos alados y parecía transmitirse a sus jinetes. Las heridas y el cansancio desaparecían rápidamente para ser reemplazados por la sensación de que nada es imposible. El viento trajo el sonido de la cristalización y todos vieron hacia abajo. Un gigantesco lobo blanco se abría paso sobre el agua, congelando cada paso, hacia ellos. Cuando llegó al peñasco comenzó a subirlo verticalmente y con increíble rapidez. Tala podía ser observado en el lomo del animal y un saludo como nunca antes de había visto lo acompañaba. –Me alegra ver que todos están en una pieza. Presento mis respetos ante los Dragones Hermanos y a los Pegasos Gemelos- dijo, haciendo él y su lobo una reverencia.

-Los Dragones muestran igual respeto hacia el Lobo Señor de las Tundras- dijeron los peliverdes con otra reverencia. Los gemelos españoles no se quedaron atrás. –Es todo un honor presenciar vuestros cuerpos y almas-

-Y ahora, ¿qué dicen si nos vamos hacia el sol?- preguntó Tala, dando media vuelta.

-Ese horizonte me está llamando- concordó Kairyu, siguiéndolo.

-Vamos entonces, ¡hacia el fin del mundo!- gritó Raúl, volando en el flanco derecho de la Capitana.

-No nos quedemos atrás, Alex- dijo Julia con una sonrisa, avanzando sobre el agua.

Alex dio una vuelta en el aire y terminó la marcha. Se colocó directamente sobre Kairyu y le sonrió. -¿Estás en casa ahora, Punx?-

La Pirata se acostó sobre la cabeza de su dragón y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a su estimado hermano. –Por supuesto, Kageryu. Mi única patria, la mar-

**»FIN«**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**1.** "Cantamos esto para dar la bienvenida a la Nación del Trueno" en el idioma de la tribu lakota sioux, nativa de América del Norte.

**2.** "Mierda" en alemán.

**3.** "Rey Dragón Marino" en chino.

**Capitulo final, dama y caballero! Mi obra maestra! Mas de 5700 palabras en menos de 6hrs! Todo en un dia! Debo de estar zafada de siete fusibles pero que importa! Soy la prueba viviente de que la imaginación se desboca de vez en cuando XD! Espero que les haya gustado mi humilde fic sobre piratas. Para mi cada capitulo fue un placer indescriptible debido a ser sobre dos pasiones que son los piratas y las bestias mitologicas. Mil gracias a **Clow Riusaky** y a **Sacristhia I. Oscurathy** x su apoyo. **

**PD: Sacris no se si notaste que Kairyu dijo una frase tuya como a la mitad del fic, jeje es que en ese momento de acorde de ti asi que ahí te honro, amiga mia y prima. Gracias x dedicarme el otro capitulo de _Apocalixia_, fue mi favorito ;). Y a mi amigo **Clow**… yo que tu me quedo pendiente de este fic xq podria aparecer algun capitulo extra o.O**

**Si has llegado a esta parte del fic (que ya termino) deja un review x favor.**

**Atte,**

**El Cadejos.**


	6. Epilogo: Tesoros Piratas

**YoHo, a Pirate's Life For me**

_Epilogo: Tesoros Piratas_

Dedicado a Clow Riusaky

Todo se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo. La brisa acariciaba suavemente sus facciones como si de una madre se tratase, llevándose consigo cualquier preocupación y duda. El sonido y el vaivén de las olas la acunaban con cariño en un mundo de cristal donde los sueños eran de luz y la risa de color. ¿Era acaso una señal de que todo había acabado? ¿De que era hora de regresar al fin del tiempo? Pareciera que sí…

-¡CAPITANAAAAAAA!- o tal vez no. Una voz perforó fuertemente en su cerebro y la hizo abrir sus ojos. Estaba en el mar, a unos 100m de la costa. Se irguió en el agua y distinguió varias siluetas dibujarse en la playa. Nadó con una rapidez muy rara hacia ellos y cuando sintió el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a caminar. Se restregó sus ojos con una mano. Su brazo derecho se sintió bastante escamoso. Al caminar notó que un peso estaba en su hombro izquierdo, como si tuviera una armadura sobre él. Su pecho se sentía de alguna manera más rígido y protegido. Miró a los demás presentes al estar junto a ellos y saludó de una manera muy… peculiar. Cerró sus ojos infantilmente al hacerlo.

-Buenos días, gente- dijo, mientras una cola escamosa pero suave de matices azules se ondeaba en forma de saludo.

-…- nadie dijo nada. Kairyu levantó una ceja ante el silencio sepulcral y se dignó a preguntar. -¿Qué les pasa? ¿El leviatán les comió la lengua?- Se rió calladamente de su propio chiste. No obtuvo respuesta, sólo a un atónito Mystel señalando su nueva extremidad con sorpresa. La peliverde la miró tranquilamente y la movió un poco. –Sí, ¿Linda no?-

-¡AAAHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó otro grito cerca de ahí. Todos voltearon para ver a un alarmado Raúl correr hacia ellos histéricamente. -¡Capitana, quítemelo! ¡QUÍTEMELO!- gritaba al darse media vuelta.

-¿Cómo "quítemelo"? ¿Qué clase de baboso exige que le arranquen la cola!- contestó ella, revolviendo el cabello pelirrojo. El español simplemente abrió mucho sus ojos. Lo que tenía él en su parte trasera era, efectivamente, una cola, más no cualquier tipo de cola. La suya era igual a la de un caballo, blanca como las nubes.

A los pocos segundos Julia hizo su aparición, mirando atentamente el suelo. Entre sus piernas se podía ver una juguetona cola moraduzca ondear en el viento. –Diculpad, pirata- dijo con un tono muchísimo más calmado que el de su hermano. –Pero… ¿no sabéis porqué nos ha pasado esto?-

-Claro que lo sé- respondió con alegría Kairyu. Su cola se movía de izquierda a derecha como si de un animal sigiloso se tratase. –Pero primero quisiera comentar que me gusta el color de tu cabello… Momento, ¡estoy conciente de cual es el _color_ de tu cabello! Un espejo, espejo, ¡ESPEJO!-

Mystel, Kane, Mariam y Sergei, que eran los piratas ahí presentes, reaccionaron violentamente y comenzaron a buscar entre sus ropas y pertenencias por el objeto solicitado. Mariam lo encontró, aunque por poco se le cae debido a sus torpes y rápidos movimientos. Se lo pasó a su Capitana momentos después. Kairyu se vio en el espejo y sonrió como nunca antes. –_Arigatou, Ryu-sama_!- gritó fuertemente dando ciertos pasos similares a un baile. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo para admirar uno de sus ojos, el cual ahora era plateado. Notó además dos "aletas", por llamarlas de alguna manera, en lugar de orejas sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Recorrió con la mirada su brazo derecho y vio que no lo tenía. En su lugar se presentaba la extremidad frontal de un dragón. Le dio el espejo a su cola y se revisó el hombro. Como era de suponerse, el peso que había sentido antes era una cubierta de escamas que le protegía donde la herida residía. Su pecho también estaba cubierto de escamas. Suspiró aliviada.

-¿Nos explicará, Capitana?- preguntó Raúl, sin dejar de ver raro su recién adquirida cola. Se alivió de ver que la aludida asintió suavemente.

-Verás, estimado Pegaso Llameante-comenzó al poner sus brazos tras la espalda. –Nosotros tres nos esforzamos al máximo y le dimos vida a nuestras bestias, ¿cierto?-

-Aja- respondieron los gemelos infantilmente.

-Pues… puede que nos hayamos excedido un poco, pero sólo un poquito no más- dijo, viendo las caras de incomprensión de los demás. –Entonces, como gastamos más energía de la que debíamos, nuestras bestias nos han hecho el enorme favor de prestarnos una parte de ellas para recuperarla-

-Pero nosotros sólo conservamos la cola, vos tenéis cola, "aletas" y una garra- replicó Julia al señalar cada facción.

-Ah si, bueno eso es porque si recuerdas bien, mi mano estaba perforada, mi hombro malherido y había un par de balas en mi pecho-

-Oh… cierto…- murmuró, un poco avergonzada de recordar que ella era culpable de la herida del hombro.

Kairyu miró a su alrededor. -¿Y el resto?-

-En el barco- respondió Mystel al dar una vuelta sobre la arena. –Fueron a buscarla-

-Claro, mucho me encontraron que tuve que nadar yo hasta acá-

-Si bueno… pero están al otro lado del risco-

-¿Risco?- repitió antes de verlo. –Ese risco… mmm….- se decía a sí misma, cuando su cola le devolvió el espejo a Mariam. –Risco, risco, risco, ¿por qué eres tan…?-

Se volteó violentamente hacia el otro lado de la playa con los ojos bien abiertos. –_Meu Deus_!- exclamó llena de alegría y felicidad. –_Estou em casa_!-

Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el extremo de la playa donde su mirada residía sin esperar a los demás. Mystel se quedó pensativo, mirando a los que todavía estaban a su lado. -¿En qué momento mencionamos que una amable señora nos recibió en la casa del otro lado de la playa?-

-Nunca lo dijimos- respondió Julia.

-¿Entonces adónde va?- preguntó Mariam.

-Mejor vamos a averiguarlo-

Y se así se fueron todos detrás de la aparentemente delirante capitana hasta ver que se detuvo frente a una decentemente construida casa de madera justo frente al mar. No babeó sólo porque existe un poder superior en los cielos. –_Minha casinha_!- Caminó lentamente hacia ella, subiendo las tres gradas chuecas y carcomidas por el tiempo y el mar. Miró hacia ambos lados del corredor que había con gran interés y sin dejas de sonreír. Casi ni notó a la dama de avanzada edad que estaba de pie dentro del marco de la puerta a un extremo del pasillo. Ésta abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió a abrazar a la distraída Kairyu.

-_Não lo posso creer_!- dijo la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estos eran de un hermoso azul cielo aunque algo apagados debido a su edad. Sus cabellos verde-grisáceos eran como el futuro de los de Kairyu. Era más baja y gruesa que la pirata, pero sus facciones eran bastante parecidas. –_Meu Deus, você é grande_!-

-_Obrigada_!- contestó Punkelia Preto con una sonrisa traviesa decorando su rostro.

-_Não você, minha filha… bom, sim mas… não importa! (No usted, hija mía… bueno si pero… ¡no importa!)-_

_-Faz tempo minha mãe, que bom que você fique sempre muito bonitinha! (Hace tiempo madre mía, ¡que bueno que usted siga siempre muy bonita!)_

-_Ah Punkelinha, você está muito fraca, venha VENHA! (Ah Punkelita, está muy flaca, venga, ¡VENGA!)-_ exclamó ella, llevándose a la visitante dentro de la casa y sentándola en la mesa del comedor.

Los demás se quedaron atónitos ante la escena. Era completamente irreal lo que acababa de presenciar.

-No, no, a ver- dijo Kane, masajeando sus sienes. –De acuerdo a lo que hemos visto… ¿Doña Betânia es la _madre_ de la Capitana?-

-Parece ser que sí- replicó el pelirrojo sin asombrarse demasiado.

-Ayer en algún momento Alex lo mencionó…. ¿o no?- agregó Julia. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

-Qué loco- comentó Mariam, sentándose en las gradas. –Imagínense ahora tres Preto en una misma casa. Será un caos jeje-

Y efectivamente, cuando el resto de la tripulación llegó, la honorable Señora llamada Betânia de Preto ya tenía todo un banquete preparado para ellos y los tenía a todos sentados en la mesa del comedor y unas cuantas sillas y mesas más pequeñas agregadas para que nadie se quedara fuera. Alex y Kairyu se sentaban en la cabeza de la mesa junto a su madre, quien no podría emanar más felicidad aunque lo intentara. Los piratas no habían comido tan bien desde que salieron de Sicilia y ese día simplemente se llenaron hasta reventar. De vez en cuando la Sra. De Preto les ofrecía más y ellos, con sus impecables modales, no se negaban.

-¿Por qué no mandaron a avisar que Punx ya había aparecido?- demandó Alex, quien ahora ya estaba más presentable que hace unas horas cuando llegó. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y en su rostro se veían rastros de sal, probablemente de haberse sumergido innumerables veces en el agua en busca de su hermana. Ahora tenía ropa limpia color escarlata con los bordes negros. No se notaba mucho porque estaba sentado, pero él también tenía una reptílica cola negra saliendo de su cintura que le acomodaba la silla a su estimada madre.

-¿Y cómo querías que hiciéramos eso? ¿Corriendo sobre el agua para ir a avisarte del otro lado del risco?- contestó Kairyu, hundiendo sus dientes en una jugosa pierna de pavo que su madre le había sazonado especialmente a ella.

-Pues… sí, para ti no es nada difícil, Punx-

Kairyu parpadeó varias veces, todavía mordiendo la pierna de pavo. La soltó y sonrió fingidamente. –Sí bueno… yo estaba muy cansada en ese momento como para ir por ahí gastando energía-

-Siempre estás muy cansada para todo, Kairyu- se escuchó la voz de Tala cerca de ahí. El pelirrojo tampoco se había escapado a las consecuencias de liberar a su bestia y tenía dos orejas lupinas sobresaliendo de entre su cabellera. Además se podía notar fácilmente que sus colmillos habían crecido considerablemente y no faltaba mucho esfuerzo para que arrancaran la carne del pavo del hueso. El perico de Brooklyn seguía posado en su hombro y parecía negarse rotundamente a apartarse de Tala.

-Ese comentario me ofende- dijo indignadamente la peliverde al servirse más ensalada.

-_Quanto tempo vocês estarão comigo_?- preguntó Doña Betânia con curiosidad a sus dos luceros de la noche, sus ya crecidos hijos.

-_Não sei, minha mãe_- dijo Alex, mirando a Kairyu en busca de una respuesta. Con su cola mató una cucaracha que se infiltraba debajo de la mesa en busca de sobras.

-_Não queremos ser uma molestia per você_- respondió ella, refiriéndose a toda su tripulación. –_Eu e minha tripulação queremos partir a América de novo_-

-_Quando_?- preguntó ella.

-_Amanhã não estaría mal_…- dijo en voz baja, dejando su vista vagar por todo los deliciosos platillos que tenían servidos.

-¿Tan pronto?- irrumpió Rául en la conversación. Punkelia Preto le sonrió. –No es verano por siempre, Pegaso Llameante. El clima empeorará pronto en el Atlántico y si no lo cruzamos tendremos problemas-

-_É uma lastima, Punkelinha_- comentó su madre con cierto desaire.

-_É, mas não vou partir sem dar a você ums presentes que tenho faz tempo (Es, pero no voy a partir sin darle a usted unos regalos que tengo hace tiempo)_- comentó, murmurándole algo más a Brooklyn, quien estaba sentado justo a su lado. Ambos se pusieron de pie, se disculparon y salieron de la casa.

-¿Traerán aquel cofre naranja?- preguntó King medio alarmado.

Queen se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente, hermano. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¡Porque es demasiado pesado como para que la Capitana lo cargue en ese estado!- exclamó, saltando de su asiento y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa. Betânia lo miró con alegría y le sonrió a Alex. –_É meu yerno, né_?-

Alexander Preto parpadeó un par de veces antes de reírse tranquilamente. –_É possível minha mãe mas não vou comentar_- contestó mirando de reojo a Queen, quien al escuchar la palabra "yerno" volteó descaradamente hacia ellos. Pronto aparecieron los tres piratas; King y Brooklyn cargando un cofre naranja de tamaño normal. Kairyu venía detrás, cargando unos corales que se topó en el camino. –_Minha mãe, tudo isso é pra você_- dijo ella, abriéndolo y revelando innumerables joyas incrustadas en piedras preciosas y fabricadas con los metales más caros y preciados de la época. Tomo unos cuantos con su garra derecha, otros con su mano izquierda y un último objeto en el fondo del cofre con su cola. Se las fue colocando con cierto encanto hasta que sólo le quedó el objeto de su cola.

-Esto, es por siempre haber sido la mejor madre del mundo- anunció con mucho cariño mientras si cola le ponía una corona de oro sólido sobre la cabeza. –Ninguna otra me hubiera querido tanto viéndome así- comentaba, refiriéndose a su aspecto híbrido.

-_Ah, Punkelinha, Punkelinha, você sempre va ser minha menina querida_- dijo ella, desapareciendo una solitaria lágrima que corría por su rostro. Los piratas, muy poco esperado por los que no convivían con la tripulación comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar obscenamente mientras los tres miembros sobrantes de la familia Preto se daban un poco frecuente pero apreciado abrazo fraternal.

La mañana siguiente parecía tranquila, aunque había mucho barullo frente a la casa de Doña Betânia Preto. Acostada en una hamaca estaba Kairyu medio dormida mientras sus piratas y demás acompañantes jugaban en la playa. Una pelea la despertó.

-¡Raúl, salid de ahí!- ordenó Julia con autoridad al verlo dentro de un hueco de al menos metro y medio de profundidad en la arena. A su lado estaban Mystel y Kane cavando muy entusiastamente. Alex se rió con ganas.

-Oh vamos, nada le va pasar- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Julia le respondió una mirada fulminante. El rubio ayudo a los otros a salir antes de dar un impresionante salto que lo sacó a él mismo del agujero sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Kairyu, tapándose la boca al bostezar. Mystel se balanceó sobre una mano antes de contestar. –Estamos cavando para enterrar un tesoro pirata-

-¿Y de dónde vais a sacar un tesoro?- preguntó Julia con mucha curiosidad.

-Ahh jajaja- se rió Kairyu con ganas mientras se estiraba, su cola hacía marcas irregulares sobre la arena. –No todo lo que brilla es oro, querida Julia-

-¿Usted que pondría, Capitana?- inquirió Kane. La peliverde lo pensó unos minutos antes de sonreír triunfal. Caminó detrás de Raúl y lo empujó para que cayera dentro del hueco de nuevo, luego pasó cerca de Alex y su cola hizo el trabajo sucio. Así fue noqueando a casi toda la tripulación cuando llegó a una importante conclusión. –¡Todos ustedes no van a caber en ese pequeño hueco!-

-No me digas- dijo Tala con sarcasmo mientras de alguna manera conseguía salir de ahí. Subió la mirada hasta ver a Kairyu de arriba abajo. -¿Notaste que ya no tienes ni la garra ni las corazas de escamas?-

-No, en efecto no lo noté hasta ahora jeje- le respondió ella con alegría. –Tu ya no tienes las orejas lupinas de ayer-

-Yo tengo más tiempo consciente que tú-

-¿Me estás llamando ebria?- dijo Kairyu con fingida indignación.

-Tu sabes bien a lo que me refería, pirata mediocre- respondió el pelirrojo, viendo como el perico que ahora era su mascota comía semillas en su hombro.

-Sí, pero me diste la línea para el comentario-

Brooklyn llegó muy tranquilamente con su superior y le anunció que ya todo estaba listo, partirían apenas ella lo ordenara. Punkelia Preto asintió de acuerdo y les repitió la información a los demas. Luego volteó hacia su hermano con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Kageryu, hay un asunto de suma importancia que debemos discutir-

-Soy todo oídos-

-¿Nos acompañarás o no a este viaje a las Américas? ¿Te apuntas a una aventura más o te quedarás para resguardar a mi madre hasta nuestro regreso?-

Alex pareció ofendido por la pregunta. –Creí que la respuesta era obvia-

-Yo nada más chequeo mis suposiciones, no quiero crear situaciones incómodas-

-Pues ya tienes mi respuesta-

-Sí, sólo me falta la del Relámpago Galopante- dijo, volteando hacia ella. –Te prometí devolver lo que tomé hace seis años. Ahora te doy la opción de irte con tu hermano adonde más lo desees, proporcionándote nosotros el transporte, o acompañarnos y embarcarte a conocer horizontes que nunca imaginaste-

La española no estaba muy segura de aceptar, dado que ya tenía lo que había buscando en esos piratas. Aún así, había conocido a Alexander y había aprendido a apreciarlo enormemente. La "piratucha esa" también había demostrado tener un gran corazón aunque poca lógica dentro de la cabeza. Los demás piratas esperaban lo peor y ya se estaban comenzando a despedir de su pequeño amigo pelirrojo. Doña Betânia había sacado un par de bolsas llenas de deliciosa comida que había preparado para sus invitados.

-¿Y bien?- pidió Kairyu por la respuesta. Todos esperaban en silencio. Julia se cruzó de brazos y pensó seriamente, luego suspiro. –Ya no podemos regresar limpiamente a España… y ¡tampoco creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mi, Pirata!-

-Eso mismo pensé yo- cantó la Capitana con alegría mientras bailaba en círculos con el apenado King. -…¿Qué hacen todos ustedes ahí parados? ¡Estamos por partir y se quedan babeando ahí en medio de la playa? ¡Muevan sus perezosos traseros YA!-

En menos de cinco segundos todos se habían dispersado, cuestionando fuertemente la posibilidad física de que salieran tan rápido del agujero en la arena. Los únicos que quedaban eran Kairyu, Alex y Julia, acompañados de la recién llegada Sra. de Preto. Ésta le dio un último abrazo a sus hijos y a quien ella sospechaba sería la próxima miembro de su reducida familia. Era curioso y gracioso a la vez las miradas sugestivas que le dirigía a Julia, quien inevitablemente se sentía incómoda.

Ya la tarde estaba comenzando a perder sus colores y el _Fragmento de Plata_ estaba listo para emprender el viaje. Desde la cubierta se podía ver a la matriarca de Preto sobre la playa despidiéndolos a todos en su nativo portugués y con lágrimas haciendo surcos en su rostro. Kaiyu se despedía con sus dos manos y la cola que todavía le quedaba mientras que su hermano lo hacía con un discreto saludo militar. Cuando no la pudieron observar ni distinguir, voltearon hacia el otro lado del barco. Kairyu se aclaró la garganta. –_Fragmento de Plata_, ¡quiero ese horizonte! Regálamelo- pidió con una sonrisa.

La brisa entonces sopló con más ganas y un eco distante parecía responder benévolamente al deseo de Punkelia Preto. Si se tomaban el tiempo para ubicarlo, un gran dragón blanco oriental estaba sobrevolando el lugar en esos momentos, sus ojos amatista brillando intensamente con el sol. –_Punky-chan, Alex-kun_…-

Alexander volteó de repente hacia su hermana y le preguntó. -¿Sientes tanta nostalgia como yo?-

-Mi padre nos recuerda, y nosotros debemos honrar su memoria cuando lleguemos-

-Así será entonces-

-Larga vida a los dragones sempiternos- dijeron a la vez mientras la luz solar del atardecer los envolvía por completo y parecía querer llevar el barco más allá de lo que jamás soñaron. ¿Sería una ilusión o una profecía? Se los dejo a su imaginación…

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**¡Alas! Se me acabó el fic estimados lectores. De nuevo mis agradecimientos a quienes hayan dejado review para los capítulos anteriores. Fue un placer escribir sobre piratas y espero poder sorprenderlos con otro fic en un futuro cercano… o lejano… o mas o menos… eso!**

**Gracias.**

**PD: Clow! Te dedico este capítulo a ti xq sin tus necedades continuas nunca habría terminado el epílogo jejeje… _Grazie mille, bello_!**

**Razz, se acabo el fic! O.o**


End file.
